engañando a un panda
by isa-kagamine
Summary: LAVIXKANDA-shonen ai-Lavi esta confundido ultimamente, sus sentimientos estan alterados y todo por la culpa de su mejor amigo y exorcista malhumorado Kanda Yuu...la razon él la desconoce...¿sera?,no,no puede ser...despues de todo el sera un bookman.¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

Soy muy feliz por las muchas personas que leen mi otro fic: Tiempo contigo. Y para complacer al comentario que me hicieron que tenia que escribir un shonen ai de esta pareja, me dije ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, y al final me decidí y inconscientemente ya casi lo tenia escrito.

Casi todas las historias que pienso son shonen ai, es decir romance ya que soy muy joven y no tan perversa ni algo retorcida para hacer yaoi… bueno por el momento a plazo laaaargo no.

Espero que me comenten que les pareció, ya que de eso depende que siga pensando más shonen ai y que pueda mejorarlos…

Por si acaso, hermana si lees esto ¡por favor no me mates quiero seguir viva!, para acabar mi otra historia…

…………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................

Era la madrugada en la muy conocida por nosotros orden oscura. A esta hora todos los buscadores, exorcistas, etc… se encuentran descansando en sus cuartos… todo es oscuridad…excepto en una habitación en particular que permanecía con la luz prendida…

Se escuchan jadeos y suspiros dentro de aquella habitación.

-¡Lavi!, ¡levántate!- grito bookman tocando fuertemente la puerta, tratando de despertar a su aprendiz- ¡levántate! ¡necesito que vayas a la biblioteca para que hagas unos trabajos!- grito más fuerte, esperando una respuesta

-¿bookman?- se escucho una voz sorprendida dentro de la habitación

-Si, ¿a quien esperabas, aprendiz idiota?, o mejor dicho, ¿que haces despierto todavía?-levanto una ceja en molestia.

-Yo… nada…¿ que tendría, que hacer?- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta

-Lavi, tu no me engañas, así que abre inmediatamente esta puerta, ¡es una orden!

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, para que se abriera la puerta dejando ver a un Lavi que usaba como unica piyama, un pantalón dejando descubierto el pecho. Pero… él no la abría completamente ya que apoyaba su cuerpo contra la puerta, no dejando pasar a panda… digo bookman.

-¡Aprendiz idota! ¡quítate!- y así con una patada con fuerza sobre humana… mejor dicho de panda, empujo a Lavi, entrando así a la muy desordenada habitación.

Busco debajo de la cama, en el ropero, en las sabanas y en todos los lugares posibles pero… no encontró nada-¿que raro?

-¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?- pregunto Lavi al verlo desordenar más de lo que estaba antes, su habitación

-Tsk- chasque los dedos molesto pero eso cambio a una leve sonrisa, tras una vista momentánea de algo en particular…-Lavi… ¿por que estas sudando tanto?- pregunto al darse cuenta de su estado.

-¿¿Qué??-Lavi se miro de arriba hacia abajo y comprobó lo que bookman decía.

-Pues… lo que sucede es que en esta época hace demasiado calor y por eso no puedo dormir, es tan molesto. Por cierto…-sonrío burlonamente- panda tu deberías estar peor que yo ya que con la piel de panda- recalco esta palabra- que tienes te deberías estar con mucho más calor- y sonrío más anchamente con una mueca burlona

-¡Cállate, idiota!- y le tiro una patada, estilo panda, en la cabeza- ah… y no te olvides de ir a la biblioteca. Y tal como entro, salio rápidamente.

Lavi tras asegurarse que bookman estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, cerro la puerta y empezó a recorrer con la mirada la habitación, buscando algo en particular.

-¿Dónde estas?, no pudiste haber desaparecido…-fue lo único que murmuro.

Y sorpresivamente salio por la ventana, ayudándose de su martillo para llegar así a el techo en donde sonrío tras divisar a una bella silueta de largos y hermosos cabellos oscuros; que se terminaba de colocarse la camisa.

Lavi camino lentamente hasta acercarse y sin decir nada lo abrazo de su estrecha cintura, causándole una fuerte conmoción a este.

-Yuu…pensé que te había perdido- y lo abrazo más fuerte acortando más la distancia.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!- grito molesto por el comentario e incomodo al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban- ¡suéltame, usagi!- se sonrojo levemente por la gran cercanía y comenzó a forcejear para soltarse.

-¿Por que lo haría?- y lo estrecho más fuerte inmovilizándolo por el comentario-sonrío por esto y serró los ojos inhalando su deliciosa fragancia que lo adormecía haciendo que agachara la cabeza apoyándose así en el hombro de Kanda- sabes… esta vez estuvo muy cerca que bookman nos descubriera…

Solo se escucho un suspiro por parte de Kanda como respuesta-… no falta mucho para que eso ocurra ¿verdad?- Kanda agacho la mirada, y esbozo una leve sonrisa casi tristemente- tú… cuando eso ocurra…me dejaras ¿verdad?, después de todo un bookman… no puede tener un corazón…- lo ultimo lo hizo en un pequeño murmuro audible para Lavi.

El comentario lo sobresalto, y lo único que atino a hacer, fue agachar la vista y ver a su pareja ocultando sus ojos con sus largos cabellos.

-Yo…- como respuesta lo estrecho más fuertemente acortando mucho más la distancia sobresaltando a Kanda, obligándolo a levantar la vista- yo… nunca haría algo así… yo no lo podría soportar… no sabes cuando sufrí, aceptando mis sentimientos por ti y… si te tendría que dejar ahora… yo antes preferiría morir.

Lavi lo tomo de la mano delicadamente, obligándolo a voltear; levanto su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. Esos ojos tan azules, oscuros y hermosos que lo enamoraron desde su primer encuentro.

-Yo… te amo- y levanto más su mentón para darle un delicado beso, tratando de transmitirlo todos sus sentimientos y el amor que le tiene. Cuando este termino lo abrazo, manteniendo la cabeza de Kanda, apoyada en su pecho, mientras que la barbilla de Lavi descansaba en el hombro de Kanda, mientras delicadamente acariciaba sus cabellos sueltos y hermosos como la seda.

-Yo… me quedare a tu lado- susurro como una promesa mientras que veía a la luna.

-Eres un idiota- se escucho el murmuro de Kanda- ¿Por qué dices esta clases de cosas?

-No lo se… solo soy un idiota que te ama- y lo continua abrazando…

En otro lugar de la orden oscura, se ve a bookman que bajaba las escaleras con los brazos cruzados y una mueca casi burlona.

-Tal parece que mi aprendiz es mas idiota de lo que pensaba- sonrío más acordándose de la pointal que vio en el piso de la habitación.

-Me hubiera gustado encontrarlos, para saber que excusa me daban- suspiro- de verdad ¿como pensó tratar de engañar a un bookman?- suspiro de nuevo- aunque… espero que se acuerde que debe ir a la biblioteca.

En otro lugar se escucho un gran grito: ¡ME OLVIDE DE IR A LA BIBLIOTECA!; grito que despertó a las pobres e inocentes personas de la orden que al día siguiente se despertaron de un mal humor y trataron de matar a Lavi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, como dije es el primer shonen ai que eh escrito. Ah me gustaría que me comentaran para así saber que les pareció.

Tego una duda no se si seguir con esta historia o terminarla aquí, me gustaría que me comentaran y me dijeran…

Hasta la próxima…


	2. Chapter 2

Soy muy feliz con los comentarios de verdad. Sobre la duda de la pointal de que significaba leí en otras historias que así se le llama a eso, no se como decirlo, con lo que se amarra el cabello Kanda y por eso Kanda estaba con el cabello suelto y supo que era Kanda con el que estaba.

Decidí hacer otros capítulos pero, como decirlo es como un pasado, presente y futuro. El primer episodio es como casi el final, los siguientes son del pasado y los últimos van a ser la continuación del pimer episodio y allí es donde habrá la comedia si me preguntan.

**Aclaración:**

En esta historia es como un antes del primer episodio, es lo que paso Lavi cuando examinaba sus sentimientos, soy mala, lo se, me encanta hacerlo sufrir….

Me gustaría que me comentaran a ver que les pareció mi propuesta o mejor dicho el estilo de esta historia…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lavi caminaba por los pasillos oscuros de la orden, rápidamente, preocupado y maldiciendo

_-¿Qué me esta pasando?-se detuvo y se sujeto del muro, apoyándose con sus dos manos- últimamente… estoy cambiando- su voz se empezó a resquebrajar- mis emociones están alterándose- apretó los puños con fuerza- ya… no se que pensar…-golpeo con su puño la pared- aun recuerdo lo que acaba de suceder hace poco… yo en… ¿Qué me estoy convirtiendo?...._

_Flash Back…_

Lavi había terminado con su última misión, caminaba despreocupado por los largos pasillos de la orden oscura y para su sorpresa se encontró con la silueta de Kanda quien también había terminado otra misión en otro país. Sonrío internamente al verlo sin daños otra vez, como siempre…. A pasos rápidos camino para emparejarse con él y caminar a su lado.

-¡Hola Yuu!- le sonrío- he terminado mi misión y tal parece que tu también ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Kanda que mantenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió ligeramente, su mirada se volvió molesta.

-No tan divertida, como la tuya- lo miro despectivamente y a pasos más rápidos, se alejo de él, dejándolo solo y shockeado por su respuesta tan fría.

-Lavi…

Lavi se volteo y encontró a Lenalee que le sonreía casi maternalmente.

-Agh, agh-tosió un poco falsamente, llevándose la mano a la boca- tal parece que… bueno… hiciste algo más en tu misión ¿no?

-¿Qué?, no te entiendo

-Pues…-Lenalee se acerco más a él y saco un largo cabello que sobresalía en su vestimenta.

-Lavi…eh- Lenalee no pudo continuar debido a que después de sacar el cabello, Lavi desapareció casi corriendo.

_¡__Maldición!-se grito Lavi, mientras corría-¿que me pasa?... yo… ¿Qué me sucede, últimamente?... no me siento yo mismo… Lenalee que pensara de mi…- se acordó luego de Kanda- Kanda… tu también y sonrío tristemente- tal parece que esta vez, no pude ocultarlo bien… yo no se que me pasa, en las ultimas misiones… yo…- se acordó de las dos chicas de largos cabellos con las que se había acostado en sus ultimas dos misiones- yo… no se que hacer conmigo- y se fue cayendo cada vez más hasta quedara sentado, apoyado en el muro…_

Paso un rato, hasta que Lavi, levantara la cabeza, adoptando una sonrisa falsa de nuevo y se dirigiera al comedor a comer. Pidió su comida y vio una mesa en donde resaltaban las enormes montañas de comidas, y en donde notoriamente se encontraba Allen, detrás de toda la comida acompañado de Lenalee con quien comía felizmente.

-Allen, Lenalee- adopto una mueca como una sonrisa y se acerco a comer con ellos- ¿puedo comer con ustedes?- les sonrío a ambos.

-Lavi…-le sonrío Lenalee- claro, que puedes sentarte con nosotros

-Lenalee…-Lavi pregunto- ¿en donde esta Yuu?- se sorprendió al no verlo

-Kanda… -le sonrío- sabes algo…-se acerco a él en modo cómplice- a Kanda últimamente le han estado llegando cartas de un admirador secreto y…-sonrío divertida de nuevo- hoy se fue a encontrarlo en… si no mal recuerdo… en la sala de entrenamientos…

Lenalee no pudo continuar debido a que Lavi se paro rápidamente, salio del comedor y se dirigía como objetivo a la sala de entrenamientos, en donde tuvo una visión que lo dejo petrificado…

Vio a Kanda y a un buscador. Lo malo era que el buscador le tomaba la mano y Kanda solo esquivaba su mirada avergonzado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Kanda…- se corazón de Lavi casi dio un vuelco por la visión y se acerco cuidadosamente a escuchar la conversación.

-Yo…- murmuro el buscador sonrojado y todavía sosteniendo su mano- yo… te eh querido, desde que te vi por primera vez y…

No pudo continuar debido a que alguien rápidamente, le arrebato con brusqueza la mano de Kanda y se lo llevaba con él.

-¿Lavi?- Kanda se sorprendió por verlo tan molesto y por arrastrarlo con mucho fuerza, por los pasillos de la orden- ¡hey! ¡usagi!, ¿Qué haces? ¡suéltame!- Kanda forcejeo, logrando soltarse.

-¿Qué es lo piensas que estas haciendo?- grito molesto, pero se callo en el instante en que sintió unos brazos a los lados de su cabeza que lo obligaron a retroceder y permanecer contra el muro, entre su cuerpo del contrario y la pared.

-Lavi…-murmuro Kanda, se sonrojo débilmente y casi se empezó a preocupar por el hecho de que este seguía con la cabeza gacha- ¡Lavi! ¡responde, idiota!-grito.

-Tu…-Lavi levanto la cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos verdes molestos- tu…-reitero, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- tu… ¡ibas a aceptar a ese buscador!- grito molesto, esperando la respuesta de la persona que tenia contra la pared.

-Yo…-se sonrojo brevemente por la pregunta- yo no...-murmuro- yo no lo haría ¡idiota! ¡y si lo hiciera, no te importaría!

Kanda no continúo debido a que Lavi ejercía más fuerza en su agarre, ahora en sus hombros obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Yuu…, no entiendes- lo miro fijamente- yo… yo no quiero que tus ojos miren a nadie más que a mi- grito sin pensar en nada, dejando a Kanda sonrojado e impactado a la vez.

-Yuu…-Lavi se dio cuente por fin lo que dijo y salio de nuevo dejando a Kanda solo.

_¡Maldicion!, ahora estoy peor… ¿Qué es lo que dije?- se apoyo en el muro, __así deteniéndose- ni siquiera se por que lo dije…-y se sentó en la escalera, por la que estaba bajando casi corriendo._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Lenalee, quien acababa de llegar

-Lavi… necesítanos hablar

-¿Qué?

-Sabes, que yo no me metería en tus cosas personales, pero…-dudo- es un favor y lo pienso cumplir- dijo lo último decidida.

-No te entiendo…

-Sabes, hace poco me encontré con Kanda y me dijo que últimamente te comportas extraño y me pregunto si podía ayudarte- sonrío cuando dijo lo ultimo- sabes… aunque Kanda aparente ser frío, en realidad se preocupa por las personas.

-Kanda…- y sonrío por dentro, lo que no se había dado cuenta era que en ese momento Lenalee lo copio de la mano y lo jalaba hacia un lugar…

-Lenalee ¿que haces?- grito asustado-sabes que si Komui, nos ve ¿ me matara!- dijo lo ultimo exaltado

-No te preocupes- sonrío despreocupadamente- él mismo me presto el lugar.

Y lo siguió jalando hasta un cuarto, en donde lo que más resaltaba era un gran sillón, ya saben estilo de psiquiatría.

-Bueno… es hora de comenzar- y se sentó en el sillón de al lado- Lavi… tu también siéntate.

-Lenalee…-sonrío por el hecho de preocuparle a su amiga

-Bueno, comencemos por el principio, cuenta todo y no te pases nada- Lenalee le sonrío pero también le hizo un gesto amenazador con la mano.

-Yo…-suspiro- creo que comenzó desde que llegue a la orden y lo vi. por primera vez…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eh- suspiro por fin termine esta parte soy tan feliz, ah cierto tengo que aclarar de nuevo que el primer episodio es casi el final de la historia de ellos, y con este recién comienza….

Adelantos del siguiente episodio: recuerdo de cuando se conocieron por primera vez, misiones, etc….

Hasta la siguiente……


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas las personas que leen mis historias, hace tiempo que no envío una, ¿creo?, esta iba a publicarla más adelante como en el fin de semana, pero estoy tan feliz, ya que tuve un gran puesto en un examen semanal, tuve permiso de usar mi computadora, las otras veces escribía ilegalmente, ya saben cuando nadie me veía.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y me mandan review, realmente adoro cuando lo hacen…

**Aclaración****:**

-La pareja es **LavixKanda**

-El primer episodio es como casi el final, los siguientes son del pasado y los últimos van a ser la continuación del primer episodio y allí es donde habrá la comedia si me preguntan.

-Acuérdense que este capitulo es un recuerdo o anécdota de Lavi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_¡Que aburrido!-exclamo Lavi que aun permanecía en su habitación, matando el tiempo- hace… más de una semana que he llegado con panda a la orden-suspiro-cansa después de cierto tiempo, aunque…-pensó.-creo… que lo único interesante que eh visto, hasta el momento ha sido Lenalee-sonrío amistosamente-es muy linda…pero…-agacho la cabeza-…lastima que tenga un hermano tan sobre protector-suspiro._

En ese momento, se escucharon unos golpes en su puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo… Lenalee- Lavi ah pesar de no verla noto que estaba feliz

-Lavi…-pero antes que Lenalee hablara, Lavi la interrumpió

-Lenalee, no te preocupes-sonrío, adoptando su papel- no es necesario que me sigas recogiendo, para ir al comedor, ya se el camino y…

-¡Lavi!-ahora era Lenalee quien lo interrumpía-¡eso no importa, ahora!-casi grito, dejando a Lavi asombrado por su cambio de carácter a uno más rudo.

-Digo…-se corrigió-hay cosas más importantes ahora-hablo con una voz dulce

-Siii, claaro-hablo Lavi con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza mientras pensaba únicamente algo….

"_Aun siendo futuro bookman, todavía no entiendo a las mujeres"_

-¿Lavi?

-Si-salio de sus pensamientos

-No entiendes, es importante que salgas…

-¿¿??

-Pues…-Lenalee no pudo con la emoción-pues… mi hermano me dijo que después de tanto tiempo de estar fuera, Kanda va a volver.

-¿Quién es Kanda?-pregunto desinteresado, mientras que veía a la nada.

-Kanda es exorcista, al igual que nosotros y… bueno lo demás no importa-repuso sonriendo-quiero que vayas conmigo a darle la bienvenida a Kanda, para así presentarte.

-Lenalee… puedo hacerlo más tarde-fingió cansancio-quiero seguir durmiendo-se echo en su cama, esperanzado en que se fuera y desistiera, pero… no contó con que…

--¡Lenalee! ¿Qué has hecho?-grito al ver que Lenalee usando su inocencia, había destrozado su puerta

-Pues… eso no puede esperar-y sonrío mientras que jalaba de la mano a Lavi, teniendo como próximo destino la entrada a la orden

_-Mejor dejo que me lleve-pensó-o me puede ir peor que a mi puerta-susurro mientras que volteaba y veía, su puerta, completamente destrozada_

Rato después…

-Lenalee ¿Cuándo se supone que van a llegar?

-Mi hermano, dijo que ya estaban cerca ¿Qué raro?, pero… no importa ya que confío en lo que dijo-y sonrío, mientras que veía con esperanza, la entrada de la puerta

-siii claaaro-susurro Lavi con una gotita en la cabeza, ya que a pesar de estar, poco tiempo en la orden, aprendió una gran lección que es: _nunca confíes en Komui._

Pero no fue escuchado por Lenalee, quien veía con emoción la entrada

-Son ellos-y sonrío

Lavi miro hacia la entada, en donde se vislumbraban cuatro siluetas y se puso a examinarlas.

La primera era un hombre algo mayor, con el cabello alborotado, que parecía cargar pinturas en su espalda. La otra era un hombre, oscuro y corpulento que mantenía los ojos cerrados; la siguiente era más pequeño y en otras palabras, parecía un bufón; pero… la que más le llamo la atención fue la cuarta.

La cuarta figura, era digna de verse; poseía la piel clara, que contrastaba con sus ojos de un azul oscuro como Lavi había visto jamás a pesar de sus múltiples viajes.

-_Se ve tan frágil-no pudo evitar pensar- es… imposible que alguien de apariencia tan… delicada sea un exorcista…_

Y siguió examinándola; poseía los rasgos más finos y delicados que haya visto en su vida, dándole un aspecto andrógino. Además poseía un cabello tan largo y del mismo color de sus ojos, que lo llevaba amarrado, haciéndolo ver todavía más andrógino que antes-según Lavi pensó.

-Kanda-Lenalee exclamo, sacando de sus pensamientos a Lavi

_Tal parece, que la persona a la que Lenalee buscaba era esa-pensó al verlo voltear por ser llamada._

Kanda, pareció hablar con el hombre mayor y se acerco a ellos. Lavi que lo miraba acercarse cada vez más y más, sentía algo mientras que lo veía acercarse, era raro… ya que sentía algo en su pecho… ¿qué será?- se pregunto- es acaso, ¿ansiedad?….

Lavi volteo y se dio cuenta que esta persona, ahora a su costado, parecía hablar con Lenalee, quien parecía muy feliz.

Lavi lo único que veía eran sus labios moverse, no escuchaba nada de lo que decía…. Solo pensaba:

-_De cerca es mucho más hermoso… aunque…-había una pregunta que no lo dejaba tranquilo y era: ¿es un hombre o una mujer?_

-¿Lavi?...-escucho

-¿¿Qué??- y vio como ambos lo miraban, esperando que dijera algo.

Lavi, vio que lo miraba fijamente y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, de lo cual se arrepintió nada más pronunciarlo…

--¿Eres hombre o mujer?

-¿¿??

Vio como Lenalee, comenzó a reír, mientras que trataba de taparse la boca y como la persona a la que le pregunto, tenía un tic y agachaba la cabeza mientras que parecía levantar el puño, en gesto de molestia.

-¡Kanda, no!-fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de estar en la oscuridad total…

_Esta oscuro, ¿Qué me paso?. Espera… esas son ¿voces?-y escucho como Lenalee, parecía regañar a alguien._

-Kanda ¿Qué has hecho?, ¡lo dejaste inconsciente!... ¿¿Lavi??-se sorprendió al ver que parecía recobrar el conocimiento-¡¡Kanda, espera!! ¡¡no te vayas!!-grito a Kanda quien salía de la enfermería.

-¿Qué me paso?-le pregunto a Lenalee

-Pues…-le salio una gotita en la cabeza- pues… a Kanda no le gusto tu comentario-y sonrío divertida.

-Ah… Lenalee…tengo una duda…es-pero fue interrumpido debido a que en ese momento apareció Komui, casi corriendo para abrazar a Lenalee, mientras lloraba.

-Lenalee ¡mi pobre Lenalee! ¿Qué te paso?... me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería-siguió llorando más fuerte-¡Lenalee, no te mueras!!

-Hermano…-Lenalee, le hablo con una gota en la cabeza, que al igual que Lavi lo veían extrañados-hermano… estoy bien-sonrío-pero…Lavi

-¡Lavi!-Komui, hizo un gesto en molestia, levantando la mano-por su culpa, debes estar mal, ¡mi pobre Lenalee!

-Hermano… estas exagerando

-¡No!-negó con la cabeza fuertemente-Lenalee, no te preocupes-sonrisa paternal-tu hermano se encargara de todo-y la tomo de la mano, llevándosela para que la examine un medico, dejando a Lavi solo y con una gran gota en la cabeza

_Sigo pensando que Komui… es raro…-¡Auh!-exclamo al tratar de pararse-y… yo que pensaba… que se veía frágil-pensó-pero…-se dio cuenta de algo_

_Pero…no es justo -exclamo, levantando las manos- no es justo… aun no se … ¡si es una bella chica o un lindo chico!-grito_

………………………_Fin de primera historia……………_

-¿Lenalee?-terminando el relato, Lavi se volteo, para ver a Lenalee quien se cubría con la mano la boca, intentando ocultar su risa; cosa que no lograba para nada.

-¡Lenalee!-grito algo azorado

-Lo…siento-se siguió riendo- es que…-unas lagrimillas, comenzaban a salirle por la risa-es que… hubieras visto tu cara cuando dijiste eso…también fue divertido ver como todos los buscadores trataban de detenerlo…ja, ja,ja; y …cuando incluso su equipo luchaba para que no usara su espada, contra ti-se detuvo a respirar- y sobre todo cuando tu, siempre lo buscabas y él te esquivo durante casi una semana…-continuo riéndose hasta que…

-¡Lenalee!-grito rojo y avergonzado, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, fue lo más vergonzoso que me sucedió en la vida.

-Ya, esta bien…-y sonrío por ultima vez

-¿Qué escribes?-Lavi le pregunto al ver, que cuando paro de reírse, comenzó a escribir algo en un pequeño cuaderno.

-Pues… son las conclusiones a las que llego

-Déjame ver-dijo Lavi tratando de acercarse

-No se puede-exclamo molesta, cruzando los brazos

-¡No es justo!...-exclamo decepcionado

En el cuaderno de Lenalee estaba subrayada la frase:

"_ANSIEDAD E INTERES"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soy feliz por terminar esta historia, espero que me comenten a ver que les pareció. Me eh dado de algo es que me gusta cambiar de géneros en esta historia, en el primero quería escribir algo romántico, en el segundo me dio ganas de hacer sufrir a Lavi y en este quise hacer comedia.

**Importante:**

-De aquí en adelante en estos capítulos, para cada recuerdo voy a poner como titulo, antes la conclusión a la que llega Lenalee, lo que sucede es que no me parece que cuando termine el relato siempre tenga que poner la escena en la que Lenalee escribe, además creo que así es más practico para mi

-Sobre mi otra historia, la de tiempo contigo, tengan por seguro que la publicare entre el sábado o sino el domingo, y la espera se les retribuirá, ya que habrá el primer acercamiento entre ambos.

Bueno espero que me manden review, porque adoro de verdad leerlos y bueno…

Hasta la próxima….


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todas las personas que leen mis historias, soy muy feliz cada vez, que cuando público haya más personas que leen, de verdad.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y me mandan review, realmente adoro cuando lo hacen…

**Aclaración:**

-La pareja es **LavixKanda**

-El primer episodio es como casi el final, los siguientes son del pasado y los últimos van a ser la continuación del primer episodio y allí es donde habrá la comedia si me preguntan.

-En los títulos, escribo yo las conclusiones a las que llega Lenalee, y los sentimientos que Kanda despierta en Lavi.

-Esta historia, bueno, la de ahora ocurre, pasando cerca de dos semanas del capitulo anterior, como Lenalee dijo en el anterior, es cierto Kanda evito a Lavi, durante mucho tiempo, y hablaba poco con él de ahí en adelante, no se si me entiendan.

**-Esto es importante: en la historia por el medio, o, no se. Habrá un comentario mío, no se asusten no acaba la historia, más información abajo**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"CONFIANZA, PREOCUPACIÓN, ADMIRACION Y…"

¿Por qué Komui, me habrá llamado?-pregunto Lavi, mientras caminaba, hacia el despacho de Komui-será…-comenzó a emocionarse-será…mi primera misión como exorcista-exclamo feliz, mientras que caminaba….

-Espero hacerlo… solo-se gesto se volvió serio- porque… me gustaría examinarme como exorcista…-y sonrío cínicamente.

Cuando entro a la habitación completamente llena de papeles y documentos, su gesto cambio a uno más animado y feliz.

-¡Komui!-grito animado, levantando las manos-¿para que me has llamado?

-Pues…te tengo una misión-exclamo serio, muy raro en él, acomodándose los lentes.

Según los informes de buscadores, se dice que hay fenómeno extraño en la ciudad de Venecia, en donde, parece que sus aguas y algunas personas, están adoptando un color rojo; es posible que sea una inocencia. Así que es necesario que vayas y…

-¡Que bien!-interrumpió rápidamente a Komui-estoy feliz… ¡iré solo!-pero cuando se iba a irse, fue detenido por la voz de Komui, que seguía hablando

Iras a encontrarte con otro exorcista, para la misión…

-¡Que!-grito sobresaltado, se acerco rápidamente a Komui; puso sus manos fuertemente sobre el escritorio y continúo gritando

-¡No es justo!-grito más, haciendo un berrinche-yo quería ir solo…

-Iras con Kanda-sentencio Komui-tapándose los oídos, esperando a que siguiera gritando, pero… se sorprendió, al no escuchar nada

-Esta bien-Lavi se calmo de la nada

-¿¿??

-Si, esta bien; ya que así tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor-y sonrío interiormente

-¡Gracias a Dios!-exclamo Komui mirando al cielo-… ¡que a ti si fue fácil convencerte!, no como Kanda- y le salio una gotita en la cabeza acordándose…

_Flash Back…_

-¡No quiero! ¡no quiero! ¡no quiero!-gritaba Kanda, golpeando fuertemente el escritorio, asustando a Komui y a los demás del departamento científico, quienes huyeron despavoridos; dejando solos a Komui y a Kanda (vaya lealtad ¿verdad?).

-Es que…-a Komui, le salio una gotita en la cabeza

-¡No quiero! ¡él puede ir solo! ¡yo no tengo porque acompañarlo!-y golpeaba más fuertemente el escritorio, casi destruyéndolo.

-Kanda, tranquilízate

-¡No quiero! ¡es mi ultimo palabra!- exclamo molesto, cruzándose los brazos

-Kanda…-la voz de Komui cambio a una más seria, mientras que sus lentes parecían brillar-a ti-se refirió a Kanda-… te gusta la soba ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-comenzó Kanda a preocuparle el hecho, de que el aura de Komui, se ensombrecía

-Pues… si no vas a la misión con Lavi-unos rayos de fondo dramático-le diré a Jerry…¡que no te vuelva a preparar… soba-grito y luego río maquiavélicamente, mientras que unos rayos sonaban de fondo(efectos dramáticos, ya saben)

...

…

…

Silencio, Kanda asimila lo que dijo-¡¡QUE!! ¿acaso piensas chantajearme?-grito enojado

-Tómalo, como quieras-dijo desinteresado, mientras que miraba que sus uñas estuvieran perfectamente limpias

-Ahg-bufo molesto- si no fuera por eso… yo no trabajaría con ese usagi

-Eso significa que… aceptas-Komui sonrío-espera…-se dio cuenta de algo y su sonrisa creció-¿usagi?

…

…

…

-¡Que tiene de malo!

-Pues…-sonrío anchamente-no sabia que se trataban tan bien, como para llamarse con apodos- y sonrío, no seria diferente que las otras sonrisas, solo que esta parecía algo… ¿pervertida?

-¿Qué insinúas?-a Kanda le salio un tic en el ojo

-Yo nada…-murmuro mientras que seguía viendo sus uñas

-Komui…

Komui se sorprendió, ya que Kanda ya no gritaba

-Komui ¿podrías hacer algo? Como para que no moleste demasiado Lavi…

-No te preocupes, te lo prometo-y juro como un nuño explorador llevándose la mano en el pecho, dándole algo de alivio a Kanda.

Cosa que no noto que en su espalda, Komui cruzaba los dedos.

(Aclaración: Kanda ah estado poco tiempo en la orden por lo que no sabia que la primera regla es: no confiar en Komui)

Rato después…

-¡Maldito Komui!-grito Kanda, acordándose lo que tuvo que soportar con Lavi en el tren

-¡Venecia!-grito emocionado bajando del tren, luego volteo mirando a Kanda

-Una ciudad muy romántica ¿no crees?-lo miro fijamente, esperando una respuesta… a la cual él otro no escucho o pretendió no escuchar ya que salio rápidamente, dejándolo solo.

-¡Yuu, espera!

Rato después, mientras que buscaban la inocencia; claro después de dejar sus cosas en el hotel (no se emocionen, las habitaciones son separadas)

-Así que esa es la inocencia-exclamo algo decepcionado Lavi, mientras que miraba una rosa rosa en un rosal y un pétalo de esta en el agua-suspiro-aunque…

-¿aunque que?

-aunque… en cierto modo es casi romántica la situación; la inocencia cayo en la única rosa roja que floreció en esta primavera, ¿no te has dado cuenta que las demás son blancas?-le pregunto a Kanda, quien parecía indiferente a la situación

-En realidad, no le doy importancia a cosas así-contesto aburrido

-Pues, parece que esta rosa, no quería ser la única de esta color y…-sonrío- la inocencia le dio el poder de que todo lo que sus pétalos toquen, se transformen de su mismo color.

-Así, que por eso las aguas y algunas personas se han vuelto de color rojo-y giro la vista hacia el pétalo, que permanecía en el agua

-Si-y sonrío, sacando cuidadosamente la inocencia de la rosa; haciendo que las cosas vuelvan a su color original.

-Sabes…-su voz se suavizo un poco, y volteo mirando a Kanda- esta rosa…se parece a ti

A pesar de permanecer volteado, Lavi sabía que Kanda lo escuchaba atentamente

-Pues es hermosa, pero… tiene demasiadas espinas y eso hace que las personas eviten acercárseles- y sonrío

-¡Idiota!-grito Kanda sumamente molesto

Lavi se sorprendió, en el hecho de que Kanda no lo persiguiera. Que además cambiara de actitud a una más seria y sobre todo en el hecho que sacara a Mugen.

-Akumas-fue lo único que exclamo, antes de activar a su inocencia

**Notas de autora:**

**Como había dicho antes, no se preocupen la historia no termina todavía. Quería decir que, se supone que mi reto era escribir una escena de acción, pero… me aburrí tipeandola, de verdad, es aburrido… y pensé deben haber muchas personas al igual que yo que se pasan esas escenas porque aburren y me dije… mejor no la escribo. Así que para retribuirles en algo, me acuerdo de un comentario en que pedían romance, así que… mejor sigan leyendo**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tiempo después…

Lavi guardaba su martillo

-¿Qué estas haciendo, idiota?-le pregunto un Kanda, jadeante y cansado tras luchar contra muchos akumas.

-Pues…ya no hay más akumas que eliminar

-¡No seas idiota!, no te debes confiar

-Pues…

Lavi no pudo continuar hablando ya que de la nada, salio un akuma de debajo de la tierra, y le apunto con sus cañones a Lavi, quien como respuesta solo atino a cerrar los ojos y escuchar el sonido de las balas.

_-¡Maldicion! ¡no quiero morir todavía!...aun… no soy un bookman y… me falta tanto por descubrir…_

Abrió los ojos esperando que lo peor ya haya sucedido, pero… se sorprendió al ver al akuma destruido y a Kanda delante de él.

-Yuu…-murmuro- me has asustado-suspiro aliviado-¿Yuu?-le pregunto al no moverse-¿Yuu? ¿estas bien?

Y se acerco a él, logrando apenas sostenerlo a tiempo antes que cayera.

-¡Yuu! ¡no juegues conmigo!-grito mientras que sentía algo en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar

Tomo su mano para ver su pulso…

--¡Yuu!-grito desesperado al ver que en su mano, comenzaban a salir pentaculos de veneno de akuma

En el hotel…

-Lo siento señor exorcista, ya no se que más hacer-salio el buscador de la habitación, con la cabeza gacha. Dejando a un Lavi muy triste, mirando a Kanda; que descansaba en una cama.

-Yuu… lo siento…es mi culpa-susurro al verse tan impotente, mientras que sentía dolor y remordimientos- yo… lo siento-se disculpo de nuevo, no sabiendo que más hacer; y solo sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-…Idiota-se escucho un leve murmuro de Kanda, quien abría los ojos

Lavi se acerco, su lado y veía como trataba de levantarse

-Idiota... ¿acaso Komui no te lo dijo?... que soy inmune a el veneno de los akumas-murmuro mientras que se veían que las marcas desaparecían totalmente, de su bello rostro.

-Yuu…-se sorprendió-¡voy a matar a Komui!-grito mientras que se cubría el rostro, tratando de evitar que Kanda viera que estuvo a punto de llorar y sonrío.

-Yuu…-iba a ser una nueva broma, pero se callo en el momento en que vio a Kanda, completamente parado.

Lavi no se había dado cuenta de que su pointal había caído, dejando la hermosa cascada de bellos cabellos azules oscuros, que cubría completamente su espalda y le daba un aire…

-Hermoso-fue en lo único en lo que pensó, pero no se percato en el hecho de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Dijiste algo...-Kanda pregunto, mientras que se amarraba de nuevo su cabello.

-Yo...nada-y miro hacia el piso, levemente ruborizado, pensando...

_-Maldicion... ¿por que siempre digo cosas sin pensar cuando estoy con él? ¿Por qué?-se gritaba mentalmente_

En el tren, bueno en un vagón privado ya que ellos eran exorcistas...

_-Yuu... me has enseñado que puedo confiar en las personas como tu...-sonrío_

_Sabes... lo que dije de la rosa es verdad... posees espinas, que te hacen ser violento, pero...-sonrío levemente-esto... no quita el hecho de lo hermoso que eres, lo admito, además de la elegancia natural que posees y... eso hace que a pesar de temerte las personas aun quieren estar cerca de ti, pero...si tan solo supieran como tratarte... se sorprenderían al ver lo dócil y tranquilo que eres en realidad, como en este momento...-_

_Y giro a ver a Kanda, quien permanecía dormía pacíficamente, con los ojos cerrados..._

_-Cambiando de tema-sonrío divertido por la idea-me pregunto que sucedería, si es que cuando te despertaras, vieras que... por casualidad yo haya jugado con tu cabello_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-¡Seria divertido!-y se acerco más para hacerlo pero se percato de algo..._

_-¡Que delicado y suave!-se sorprendió cuando toco su cabello-es como la seda._

_Lavi al estar tan cerca de su rostro, no pudo evitar pensar solamente en una cosa, en sus labios que se abrían ligeramente, para respirar tranquilamente._

_-Yo me pregunto-un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas, mientras que los miraba fijamente –si tus labios... son tan suaves como parecen..._

_Y se acerco sin querer, más a él sin quererlo, logrando que sus labios se unieran en un leve roce, que ah pesar de ser tan solo un roce hizo que su corazón se estremeciera por el contacto_

_-¡Que eh hecho!-se alejo rápidamente de él, totalmente ruborizado-yo...-y se toco los labios, con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas; muy difícil para él explicarlo._

_-Hmp...-Kanda parecía estar despertando_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-¡QUE!-ahora grito más alarmado-y... si estaba despierto, cuando lo hice-se ruborizo más-yo... no sabría que decirle, cuando me pide explicaciones... ni yo mismo lo se- se grito mentalmente, tomándose la cabeza con las manos-él... me va a golpear... otra vez-susurro con miedo-y lo peor que esta vez es justificado... y lo peor no hay nadie que lo detenga...-cerro los ojos, esperando que todo pasara rápido._

Lavi abrió los ojos esperando la reacción, pero se sorprendió al verlo tranquilamente mirando por la ventana.

-Ya es hora de bajar-dio un leve bostezo, recogió su pequeña maleta y abrió la puerta para salir.

-¿¿??

-Acaso no te has dado cuenta, que ya hemos llegado.

-¡Que!-Lavi mentalmente daba gracias a Dios por el hecho de que Kanda estaba durmiendo y no se diera cuenta de nada

Tras el susto Lavi caminaba feliz y tranquilamente, mientras que atrás de él permanecía Kanda con los brazos cruzados y pensando.

-¿Qué raro?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues...es algo que siento-se toco con la punta de los dedos los labios, en gesto de duda-pues...siento que me sucedió algo importante en el tren pero... no se que-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lavi?

Kanda vio a Lavi, que parecía alterado o ¿asustado? Por el comentario

-Lavi... ¿tu sabes algo de esto?-pregunto molesto, comenzando a sospechar

-No, ¿Cómo crees?-hablo con un tono nada creíble y se dispuso a correr

-¡Hey usagi!-grito molesto Kanda, empezando a perseguirlo.

_-Realmente es divertido estar con él...-sonrío interiormente-pero... ¿usagi? ¿Qué es eso?-se pregunto._

.................................................................................................................................

Me demore mucho, lo se, es que es tan complicado escribir cuando se tiene que compartir la computadora, bueno...no importa, además... me entretuve leyendo algunos doujin, es que eran tan lindos. En uno vi a Kanda con una yukata o kimono, no se, es que se veía tan, pero tan lindo... que esta como mi imagen de usuario, a las personas que quieren verlo, véanlo.

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen mis historias y que los comentan, de verdad, ustedes me alegran el día.

Hasta la próxima....


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y me mandan review, realmente adoro cuando lo hacen…

En este capitulo lo escribí por una idea que se me ocurrió cuando iba a mi academia ¿Lavi que piensa respecto a su apodo?

**Aclaración:**

-La pareja es **LavixKanda**

-El primer episodio es como casi el final, los siguientes son del pasado y los últimos van a ser la continuación del primer episodio y allí es donde habrá la comedia si me preguntan.

-En los títulos, escribo yo las conclusiones a las que llega Lenalee, y los sentimientos que Kanda despierta en Lavi.

-En este capitulo la historia ocurre el dia siguiente de el anterior capitulo.

.................................................................................................................................

"LAZO Y UN EXTRAÑO VINCULO "

-Tal parece... que va a llover...-exclamo bookman mientras miraba por una ventana de la orden oscura y giro el rostro hacia Lavi, la persona que le hizo exclamar eso...

Ustedes saben que cuando ocurre algo extraño, las personas dicen eso... pues bookman lo hizo, porque...

1.-Lavi estaba en la biblioteca sin ser llamado.

2.-Permanecía concentrado y no hacia ruido.

3.-Buscaba más libros que leer.

Raro ¿verdad?, fue un hecho tan extraño que bookman salio y entro a la biblioteca como dos veces, encontrándose la misma escena, demostrando que era real y no un espejismo como había pensado al principio.

-Mejor lo dejo solo... este es un milagro que no ocurre todos los días-y salio pensando todavía que era una ilusión o que debería usar lentes, ya saben la edad.

Y dejo a Lavi en la biblioteca solo de nuevo, pero buscando algo en particular

-Usagi, usagi, usagi...-Lavi repetía esa frase, mientras que buscaba más libros japoneses para descubrir el significado

-¡Ya lo encontré!-exclamo feliz, levantando el puño en gesto de victoria

-A ver....

-Usagi significa... ¿Qué?- ahora si que se sorprendió- usagi... es

- ¿conejo?...

...

...

...

-¿conejo?-se quedo pensativo-conejo, conejo... conejo....-aunque pensaba no podía entender el por que del apodo, era algo tan... ¿extraño?

-Tal vez...

-Se sonrojo levemente, pensando en una muy improbable posibilidad-pero... ¡eso no puede ser!-y se sacudió rápidamente la cabeza tratando de olvidar esa rara idea, cosa que consiguió

-Creo que... será mejor preguntarle a esa persona.

Y salio a buscar a esa persona, si esa persona con la últimamente ha descubierto sentimientos que pensó nunca podría tener por las personas; ansiedad, curiosidad, preocupación, remordimiento, angustia y....

Bueno, esa persona era nada más y nada menos que su autoproclamado mejor amigo Kanda Yuu...

Camino por los pasillos, buscándolo

_-Me parece que Yuu a esta hora, se dirige hacia el comedor_

Lavi acelero los pasos y...

-Yuu-sonrío feliz tras encontrarlo

-Yuu, ¡espera!-y se puso a caminar a su lado

Kanda no le prestaba atención solo miraba hacia el frente.

_-Tengo que decirle, no me puedo quedar con esta duda_

-¡Yuu!- lo tomo del brazo obligándolo a detenerse y a escucharlo,

-¿Qué quieres?-enarco una ceja en molestia, zafándose rápidamente de su agarre.

-Pues-sonrío-te acuerdas de la misión... pues... tú me llamaste "usagi"

-Y...-respondió desinteresado

-Pues... quería saber... que... significaba

-Seguramente-Kanda cruzo los brazos-de que ya lo has buscado en la biblioteca ¿verdad?

Lavi afirmo con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces, para que me molestas!-grito enojado

-Pues...-Lavi agacho la mirada y luego la levanto con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo... no sabia que tu creías que yo era lindo, ¡es muy tierno ese apodo!-y sonrío mientras que pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Kanda.

-¡Idiota!-Kanda lo interrumpió y se alejo rápidamente de él-no es por eso...-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

Lavi esperaba impacientemente la respuesta...

-Es...para mi....

Lavi se acerco cada vez más cerca de él , para escuchar mejor la explicación (ustedes que esperaban era la primera vez que alguien hace algo asi por él)

-Para mi... significa...

....

....

....

-Animal molesto que salta y lo encuentras sorpresivamente...

....

....

....

-¡QUE!-caída anime

-Si, a eso me pareces-cruzo los brazos, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Estaba seguro que antes cada vez que caminaba podía encontrarte alrededor de mi o no se...

-_Maldicion, se dio cuenta que lo seguía..._

-Si eso es todo me voy.

-¡Yuu espera!-como ya se había ido no tuvo otra opción más que ir a la biblioteca era eso o aburrirse...

En la biblioteca...

-Así que era por eso-exclamo bookman después que Lavi le contara todo lo que había sucedido-reflexiono, miro hacia la ventana y dijo sabiamente:

-Me parece que... ya no va a llover-y suspiro.

-¿De que estas hablando?-susurro Lavi con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No nada...-cruzo los brazos, pensando-pero... ¿conejo?

Afirmación de cabeza de Lavi...

-¿Conejo?-aunque lo repitiese no se lo podía creer, pero sonrío irónico- creo que... en vez de conejo serias un lobo vestido de cordero.

-Noooo... ¿Por qué lo dices?-Lavi le dio una mirada inocente parecida a la de un pobre cachorro.

-Porque te conozco...-fue lo ultimo que dijo ante de salir y dejarlo solo de nuevo.

_Si es cierto, después de todo soy un aprendiz de bookman y se supondría que no debería sentir, pero...-sonrío interiormente por la idea- no puedo evitar sentir una gran emoción al sentir que alguien me acepta y..._

_-¿conejo?-sonrío de nuevo acordándose- es algo raro... pero me gusta mucho... es la primera vez que me llaman con un apodo, se siente... tan personal...tan..._

_-Yuu... tal parece... que aunque no lo quieras... un vinculo algo extraño nos une..._

_Y miro por la ventana acordándose de su autoproclamado mejor amigo..._

_-Es divertido estar contigo... cada vez aprendo cosas nuevas-sonrío divertido con la idea-¿irónico para un bookman? ¿verdad? _

...............................................................................................................................................

De verdad lo siento tanto, hace semanas que iba a escribir algo pero cada vez que escribía era interrumpida, lo siento.....

Solo por eso les voy a dar una buena noticia:

**Me eh decidido y en esta historia va a haber yaoi, ¡es una promesa! Va a haber si o si... porque después de todo Kanda y Lavi que hacían en esa habitación en el primer capitulo...**

**Adelantos:**

_¿Celos?... y cariño_

Se puede tener celos de un amigo, eso Lavi se pregunta. Esta capitulo tiene que ver con la aparición de Allen.

Hasta la próxima....


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo a todas las lindas personas que leen mis historias. De verdad siento no haber enviado antes este capitulo, es que por problemas "x" mi computadora esta en un lugar muy visible y se me vuelto difícil escribir ilegalmente.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y me mandan review, realmente adoro cuando lo hacen…

**Aclaración:**

-La pareja es **LavixKanda**

-El primer episodio es como casi el final, los siguientes son del pasado y los últimos van a ser la continuación del primer episodio.

-En los títulos, escribo yo las conclusiones a las que llega Lenalee, y los sentimientos que Kanda despierta en Lavi.

-En este capitulo la historia ocurre algunos meses después del anterior capitulo

............................................................................................................................................................

"¿CELOS? Y...CARIÑO "

Lavi caminaba por los pasillos de la orden con los brazos cruzados y...molesto.

_-No molesto, no, definitivamente que no solo....solo...algo irritable, eso si, pero.... no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió antes no, para nada ni con el rumor, no, eso no puede ser-todo su ser negaba este hecho..._

En medio de su caminata encontró a un grupo de buscadores que parecían hablar muy animadamente. Él se acerco a escuchar a escondidas que es lo que decían, si era lo mismo que decían los otros...

_(Buscadores conversación)_

_(Buscador 1)-¡_Has escuchado lo nuevo en la orden!

_(Buscador 2_)-No...

_(Buscador 3_)-Que, dices de la llegada del nuevo exorcista Allen...

_(Buscador 1)-_No, no es de eso de lo que estoy hablando. Hablo de que en su primera misión con el exorcista Kanda, este le salvo la vida.

-¡¡QUE!!

_(Buscador 3_)-¡Eso es raro!...ya que el exorcista Kanda no hace eso por nadie

_(Buscador 2)-_Te acuerdas que la única vez que lo hizo fue con el exorcista Lavi

_(Buscador 1)-_Si, me acuerdo

_(Buscador 3)-_Si pero... acuérdense que luego se volvieron amigos

-Aja...-asentimiento de todos en general

_(Buscador 4)-_Y su el... el exorcista Allen, le interesa

_(Buscador 2_)-¿Qué? ¿Cómo amigos?

_(Buscador 4_)-No...-su voz pareció resquebrajarse-hablo de un interés más bien...romántico

Silencio.....

Lavi ya no podía seguir escuchando y salio caminando a grandes zancadas del lugar murmurando frases extrañas y en voz baja (si claro... no esta molesto)

_Continuando con la conversación de los buscadores..._

....

....

....

-¡Eso... no es justo!-comenzaron a gritar y a sollozar

-El exorcista Kanda nunca se intereso en nadie... ¡NO ES JUSTO!-continuaron sollozando en coro como toda una tragedia griega.

En otro lugar de la orden oscura....

-Yuu, así que estas interesado en él....-susurro, acordándose del momento en que hablo con Kanda de esto.

_Flash Back..._

Lavi caminaba rápidamente, casi corriendo a la enfermería no es que estuviera herido o que necesitara tratarse; ¡NO! era algo mucho más importante.

Él iba a ver a Kanda, ya que escucho por unos buscadores que Kanda después de terminar su misión Komui lo mando revisar sus heridas en la enfermería.

-¡Yuu!-Lavi grito haciendo una entrada dramática, abriendo de par en par las puertas de la enfermería. Asustando a más de una enfermera y a muchos pacientes que se encontraban descansando en esta.

-Yuu...-la alegría reflejada de su rostro se contrajo notoriamente en una mueca casi de dolor y tristeza al ver a su amigo allí sentado en una cama, mirándolo con cara de desubicado para luego cambiarla a una de molestia y enfado al verlo.

Lavi seguía con la mirada triste, acercándose a pasos cortos a una cama al lado de donde Kanda permanecía sentado.

-Yuu...-lo tomo delicadamente de la mano causándole sorpresa a este

-Yuu...se que estas mal....-su voz se entrecorto-yo... no te preocupes-lo miro casi dulcemente-yo voy a cuidar de ti-y lo tomo del brazo acercándolo, mientras que derramaba unas lagrimas.

-Yuu... ¡no quiero que te mueras!-y lo atrajo hacia si con brusqueza haciéndolo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

....

....

....

Todos en la enfermería

....

....

....

Acaso sucedió lo que acababan de ver, los enfermos no sabían como reaccionar ante la escena, en cambio la mayoría de enfermeras ruborizadas veían con expectación lo que sucedería....

Lavi....-se escucho un leve poco audible

-Si dime....-Lavi lo tomo del mentón, alzando su mirada, dejando a su vista los ojos tan azules y profundos que este tenia dejándolo embelezado por tan bella imagen

-Lavi.... ya

-Si...

-Ya....

-Ya terminaste con tu broma ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!-grito enfadado

A ver examinando todo lo que hizo desde su entrada....

Hizo la entrada dramática, dijo la frase ¡no quiero que te mueras! Frase que por supuesto siempre quiso decir, causo estremecimiento en la enfermería y la mejor parte fue que consiguió abrazar a Kanda.... A ver viendo todo lo que hizo...

-Si ya termine-y le sonrío a Kanda aunque claro todavía no lo soltaba de su abrazo

-Entonces... ¡SUELTAME!-y con un brusco movimiento Kanda se soltó de su agarre y se sentó de nuevo en la cama en donde estuvo minutos antes.

-Ya...-hizo un gesto de paz, sonriendo-ya, esta bien... ¡que violento!-sonrío de nuevo y se sentó de nuevo en la cama al lado de la de Kanda

-Dime....

_-Estaba mal...pero acaso Kanda quería iniciar una conversación..._

-Dime... ¿como demonios hiciste para llorar?

-Pues con...-busco algo entre su abrigo....-... ¡Con esto!...-y lo enseño sonriendo

Era un frasco para los ojos.

-Ya lo suponía....-susurro Kanda al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, pensando:

-_Es más idiota de lo que pensaba...._

-Yuu...-Kanda lo miro, en ese momento Lavi se veía muy serio parecía que fuera otra persona.-Yuu..., es muy raro que estés en la enfermería... ¿acaso te sucedió algo?

En realidad, no quería hablar, se sentía tan molesto solo de acordarse del exorcista novato con el que tuvo que hacer la misión.

-Hablando de otra cosa-la voz de Lavi cambio a una más animada-eh... escuchado que hiciste la misión con un exorcista nuevo... creo que...-coloco su mano en su barbilla, pensando-creo que... se llamaba Allen...

-¡No me hables de él!-Kanda lo interrumpió molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-_Realmente era divertido verlo molestarse por otra persona que no fuera él, aunque... en cierto modo sintió algo extraño dentro de él..._

-Porque, ¡quieres que te diga el porque!-se altero más-¡porque es un maldito sentimental! ¡que por su culpa me lesione salvándole su miserable vida!... todo porque, ¡solo porque el idiota quería salvar dos miserables vidas! ¡¿COMO NO QUIERES QUE ESTE MOLESTO CON ESE MALDITO MOYASHI?!-grito fuera de si

-Yuu...tranquilízate...-sonrío-espera....

_-Acaso Kanda, él... había..._

-Mo...ya...shi-murmuro no siendo escuchado por Kanda quien seguía gritando

-¡MALDITO BROTE DE HABAS! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, CUANDO TE VEA DE NUEVO!-.Y salio molesto de la enfermería murmurando maldiciones y todas dirigidas hacia el "moyashi", como él lo llamaba.

-Kanda tu...-murmuro-le has puesto un apodo a... alguien que acabas de conocer...

-¡Maldición!-fue lo único que atino a pensar además no saber la razón por la que pateo la silla y cerrara con todas sus fuerzas las puertas de la enfermería.

_Fin flash-Back..._

_Y desde ese momento los buscadores comenzaron a comentar sobre eso..._

_-¿acaso no tienen otra cosa que hablar?_

_Lavi no sabia porque pero se sentía raro cada vez que colocaban a Kanda y al nuevo en una misma oración, porque... porque... un el mismo lo sabia, solo sabia que se irritaba cada vez más y más..._

_-_Algunos dicen que son amigos...

_¡Eso no es posible!, él tuvo que hacer mucho para que lo consideraran amigo de Kanda y el permanecer a su lado, pero nooo.... aparece un salido de la nada y solo por ir con él en una misión ya lo consideran su amigo.... ¡Eso no es justo!... considerando todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer..._

Pasaron los días...

Lavi estaba de buen humor, la razón era muy simple, fue porque panda le dijo que pronto iba a conocer al "destructor del tiempo", como lo llaman en la profecía.

No es que le interesara ese hecho..., esta bien si un poco pero no era lo que más le interesaba en ese momento, lo más interesante para él era:

_-¿Qué tiene tan de interesante para que Kanda ya lo haya reconocido? _Y tenia que descubrirlo como del lugar...

..............................................................................................................................................................

Después de la misión donde conoció a Allen...

Lavi se recostó en su cama cansado

-Ahora por fin lo conocí... no entiendo... no me impresiono cuando lo vi. Lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi fue:

_-"Es un idiota"_

Si por primera vez le dio la razón a Yuu, aunque tras conocerlo mejor, supo que poseía muchas cualidades, era amable, se preocupa más de las vidas de los demás que de la suya y tal parece que tiene una especie de meta o propósito con los akumas. En un cierto modo era interesante.

_-Seria un buen amigo para Lavi..._ -pensó-aunque...

-Aunque...

....

....

....

-¡Maldición!-se paro alterado-¡todavía no entiendo porque le dije el verdadero nombre de Kanda!, ¡no es justo!... y yo que me había esforzado investigándolo...

¡Yo y mi gran bocota diciéndolo así como así! ¿no entiendo por que lo dije?

_-¿Por qué?_

....

....

....

Se tiro de nuevo a su cama reflexionando...

-_Tal vez... necesitaba sentirme superior a él, quería que supiera que yo sabia más de Yuu, que lo conocían,...que es la única persona en la que confío, que es mi único amigo... que es lo más importante que eh tenido...._

-Guau...-exclamo dándose cuenta de lo verdaderamente sentía...

_-No sabia que pudiera ser tan celoso respecto a mis amistades... ¿Qué raro?... pero divertido a la vez..._

Trato de dormir pero no pudo así que... que mejor forma de dormir que contar ovejas, no pudo demasiado irreal, entonces será mejor buscar otra forma...

Abrió los ojos buscando algo más... a ver que había en su habitación

Libros..., más libros... tal parece que esta idea dio resultado ya que comenzaba a sentir sueño...

_-Libros...-murmuro conciliando el sueño..._

-¡Libros!-grito parándose rápidamente, notablemente alterado

-¡Casi había olvidado ir a la biblioteca a hacer un nuevo informe! la hora eran cerca de la medianoche-... que aburrido...-murmuro cansado, arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca.

Abrió la puerta y como siempre no había nadie.

-Seguramente todos estarán en sus camas descansando...Lenalee...Komui y Kanda...-no pudo evitar recordarlo-Kanda en su misión,... quizás... vuelva mañana si mis cálculos son correctos... quizás...

Camino hacia su sillón favorito, el lugar en donde siempre escribía ya que cerca había una agradable chimenea, el lugar calido perfecto...

-_¿Quién...?-_tal parecía que como él alguien lo encontraba agradable, ya que vio a alguien sentado en el.

Se acerco hacia esa persona y...

-Yuu...-murmuro sorprendido al verlo

No se esperaba encontrar a Kanda, él pensó que llegaría mañana...

-¿Qué raro?...Tal parece que fallo en sus cálculos pero aun así se encontraba feliz por equivocarse

-Yuu...-se acerco y se sentó a su costado

Se veía muy cansado tal parece que su ultima misión fue tan agotadora que no pudo llegar a su habitación y prefirió quedarse allí...

-Yuu...

Kanda volteo a verlo-usagi... ¿que quieres?

_-Aun me llamas así..._

_-_Nada...-sonrío-tengo que hacer un informe y siempre me ah gustado hacerlo aquí... ¿y tú?-giro a verlo, esperando su respuesta.

-Yo...-entrecerró levemente los ojos-nada... no importa...-realmente parecía muy cansado hasta para pensar.

_Tenia que aprovechara ahora que parecía cansado y seria menos peligroso..._

-¿Qué piensas de Allen?

...

...

....

-¿Del moyashi?

-¡_Aun lo llamas así...!_

...

...

....

-Pienso que... a pesar de ser idiota es un buen exorcista..., nada más...

-_-Nada más...-_no supo porque, pero interiormente dio un suspiro de alivio

Pero... ¿Por qué le pusiste un apodo en tan poco tiempo y a mi...?-no supo porque lo pregunto solo salio automáticamente de su boca y no pudo detenerse.

-Desde que te vi ya pensaba que eras un conejo molesto...-murmuro entrecerrando los ojos, por el sueño que comenzaba a tener.

-No se su agradecerte por el cumplido-muy contrario a la que decía, interiormente sentía una gran felicidad.

Pasaron las horas y Lavi continuo leyendo libros hasta que sintió algo calido y extraño en su hombro...

-¿Qué raro?... mi bufanda me esta pesando

Cuando giro el rostro a ver que cual era la razón, casi se muere de la impresión a Kanda quien dormido se había apoyado en su hombro

-Yuu...-susurro algo sonrojado al verlo tan cerca y a unos pocos centímetros de él

-Se veía tan... ¿lindo?..., si eso puede ser..., mantenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era pausada y mantenía esa expresión tan tranquila, serena y... ¿vulnerable?...

-Yuu...-la llamo de nuevo

-_Tal parece que esta dormido, esta va a ser la única vez que pueda decirle esto...algo en lo que últimamente pensaba... tenia que decirle..._

-Yuu... quería decirte algo...-suspiro y continuo- sabes que soy un aprendiz de bookman y que mi misión es investigar las guerras, pues... –suspiro de nuevo-...para hacer esto es necesario cambiar de nombres, crear farsas y... Lavi es una de ellas... él no existe...

Te lo quería decir porque eres la única persona en la que e confiado y... yo...lo siento...-lo ultimo no supo porque lo dijo, era la primera vez que se disculpaba... pero algo en él le decía que era necesario aunque sea la primera y tal vez la única vez que lo haga...

...

...

...

No hubo nada solo silencio y una respiración acompasada.

...

...

...

-Yuu...-lo miro esperando algo-... ¿pero que estoy haciendo?-se toco la frente- si se que esta durmiendo y no puede escucharme... últimamente hago tonterías...-sonrío irónico

-Para mi... siempre serás un conejo molesto...

-Eh...

Lo miro fijamente, viera por donde viera Kanda estaba profundamente dormido.

-No sabía...-sonrío-no sabia que hablaras dormido........... gracias....

Y se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Lavi observo algo, parecía que Kanda comenzó a tiritar levemente por el frío de la madrugada.

Lo miro por unos minutos, parecía que su traje de exorcista no era tan calido como se podría pensar y sin darse cuanta lo atrajo hacia si en un ligero abrazo.

Kanda al sentir una extraña calidez, se acerco lentamente a esta logrando así un contacto más cercano.

Lavi abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿en que momento habían llegado a esto?

Tras abrazar a Kanda, este se le acerco más coloco sus dos brazos sobre su pecho para acomodarse más cerca del calor. Lavi ante esta cercanía no pido sino ahora rodearlo en un abrazo posesivo respirando el tan delicioso aroma que desprendían los cabellos de la persona que tenia abrazada quedando su cabeza escondida entre el cuello de esta persona, respirando la tan extraña y dulce fragancia; mientras que una de sus manos inconscientemente bajaba hasta llegar a su fina y delicada cintura.

-_Que fina es..._

Abrió los ojos pareciendo reaccionar

-_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_

A pesar que su lado como bookman le dijera que lo dejara y se vaya; otra parte de él le decía que de quedara abrazándolo.

Comenzó a desistir de la primera idea cuando escucho un suspiro de los labios de la persona que tenia contra si y termino por desistir al sentirse embriagado de nuevo por aquella fragancia que lo adormecía poco a poco, haciendo que su mano bajara más con un trazo suave y detallado hasta llegar a su tan estrecha cadera.

-_Cuanto me gustaría..._

_Cuanto me gustaría... tenerte más cerca-fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo._

.......................................................................................................................................................

A la mañana siguiente Kanda comenzó a despertar por los primeros rayos de sol

_-¿Qué raro?, nunca pensé que el sillón fuera tan cómodo-_pensó Kanda mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados

-_Creo que es hora de comenzar a entrenar...-_se trato de para pero no podía por más que intentara....... ¿Qué era lo que no lo dejaba irse?

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver una cabellera pelirroja.

-¿Qué?-por fin reacciono- ¿Lavi?, pero...... ¿Qué hacia con él?

Trato de separarse, pero era imposible...... ¿Por qué no podía?

Miro hacia abajo enfadado y observo que parecía estar apoyado en Lavi y que este lo abrazaba posesivamente hacia si, mientras que una mano estaba en su espalda y la otra.... la otra..... estaba.......... ¡EN SU CADERA!

Lavi comenzó a despertar al sentir movimiento entre sus brazos...... ¿que sucedía?

Abrió los ojos ligeramente, bajo la mirada y vio a Kanda con la mirada baja, al parecer muy molesto mientras que veía algo en particular.

-Yuu.....

Se callo al sentir entre sus manos algo delicado

-¿Pero que.......?

Miro lo que estaba tocando, parecía que abrazaba a Kanda, que una de sus manos estaba en su espalda y la otra en su cadera.

Abrió completamente los ojos, reaccionando del todo- ¡Yuu!...-lo soltó rápidamente y se alejaba por precaución-¡puedo explicarlo!.....

-Tú..... ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Y como todos ustedes saben que sucedió, Kanda le dio tal paliza que lo dejo en la enfermería por días.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Rato después.......

Se ve a Kanda recostado en un muro, con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos, a las afueras de la enfermería.

-Yuu...

Kanda volteo a ver a la persona que lo llamaba, era el general Tiedoll quien se acercaba a él sonriente.

-Yuu... ya es tiempo de irnos a la misión.

Kanda no contesto, se quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos, tratando de decidir si hacer algo o no.

-Yuu..... ¿ya te has despedido de Lavi?

Por fin reacciono y giro a encararlo- ¡por que tendría que hacerlo!-le grito enojado

-Pues... la misión tal parece que va a durar mucho tiempo y seria bueno que te despidieras de tu amigo y................... ¡Kanda!-le grito el general a Kanda se iba caminando rápidamente- ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto

-A donde más –le respondió hastiado- a la entrada principal, donde seguramente ya están esperando los otros...

Suspiro por parte del general

-Bueno... de todas las formas no creí que fueras capaz de hacerlo-dijo en voz alta para que Kanda lo escuchara

-¡QUE!-Kanda volteo con un tic en el ojo- ¡acaso es un reto!

-No se....-sonrío burlonamente-tómalo como quieras

Kanda rápidamente regreso a donde el general

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto a Kanda quien tomaba con una de sus manos la perilla de la puerta

-¿Qué más que a cumplirlo?.....

Kanda entro a la enfermería para luego salir

-Ya esta..... ¡contento!-lo miro fijamente

-Si....-pareció dudar- estuvo bien...

Kanda bufo molesto caminando de nuevo a la entrada, seguido del general Tiedoll

-Gra...ci...as-se escucho un murmuro poco audible, pero siendo escuchado por el general

-No hay de nada...-sonrío

-_Sabía que no podrías decidirte sin un poquito de ayuda..._

.............................................................................................................................................................................................

Por fin termine el capitulo...

**Aclaro:**

-La parte final considérenlo un extra ya que se supone que estos capítulos son con los recuerdos de Lavi, pero esta parte explica una parte de Kanda, debido a esta razón:

En el siguiente capitulo Lavi cuenta que Kanda va a estar en una misión durante muchooo tiempo y salía terminando este capitulo y pensé si Kanda se va por mucho tiempo seria lindo que se despidieran, pero... hubo el problema que lo había mandado a la enfermería... se supone que Lavi es el que siempre tomaba la iniciativa pero como estaba en la enfermería ¿Cómo hacerlo? entonces pensé que lo debería hacer Kanda, pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo? ya que por su carácter seria complicado y pensé que alguien literalmente lo forzara...ustedes ya conocen lo orgulloso que es. Y así salio....

-En mi historia Tiedoll quiere que Kanda tenga amigos y no imagina nada romántico entre ellos... bueno... por el momento, aclarando.

-De verdad me disculpo con las personas que pensaban que Allen iba a aparecer en este capitulo pero pensé que como eran los recuerdos de Lavi su participación no seria importante.... lo siento... pero en el siguiente va a aparecer por fin, bueno él y Lenalee

Siguiente capitulo:

_**Sueños**_

_La nostalgia te puede hacer ver cosas sino pregúntenles a Lavi....._

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y sobretodo a las que me comentan y....

Hasta la próxima....


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo a todos... fui muy feliz por los comentarios que me mandaron en el anterior capitulo. No saben cuanto me gusta leer sus review...

Hablando de otra cosa... estoy triste pero a la vez feliz con este capitulo, la razón es que... Kanda no va a estar en este capitulo ya que ustedes recuerdan en el capitulo anterior él y su equipo se iba, pues este transcurre mientras que él no esta, aunque claro va a hacer acto de presencia.

Y estoy feliz por ver como me quedo este capitulo después de tantos días tratando de pensar como hacerlo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí...

**Aclaración:**

-La pareja es **LavixKanda**

-El primer episodio es como casi el final, los siguientes son del pasado y los últimos van a ser la continuación del primer episodio.

-En los títulos, escribo yo las conclusiones a las que llega Lenalee, y los sentimientos que Kanda despierta en Lavi.

.........................................................................................................................................................................

"Sueños y nostalgia"

Se escucho escapar un suspiro de aquella habitación en donde el ambiente se volvía cada vez más calido...

-¡_Oh Dios...!_- él nunca había pensado que podía haber llegado a esto con la persona que tenia debajo suyo. Toco su pecho tan bien formado, su piel era tan calida, tan delicada, tan...

Se veía tan hermoso; sus largos cabellos ahora sueltos caían delicadamente sobre las almohadas como cascadas. Lo miro embelezado ¿como no hacerlo?, sus ojos oscuros lo hipnotizaban y sus labios sonrojados, entreabiertos le daban una invitación a probarlos cosa que a pesar de luchar internamente durante mucho tiempo no pudo con la tentación de querer probarlos.

Armado de valor, le tomo de la barbilla, alzando su rostro sus labios a tan pocos centímetros, ansiosos de contacto y....

-¡AH!-Lavi grito alterado- no.... eso no..........no puede ser...., no otra vez....-levanto las sabanas temeroso...-¡Maldición!-grito para luego salir casi corriendo a tomarse una dicha de agua fría para aliviar "su problemita".

El agua fría se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo pensar claramente de nuevo

-Tengo un problema...-estornudo- aparte que me voy a enfermar y todo por la culpa de su mejor amigo Kanda Yuu.

_Hace meses que no veo a Yuu, ya que por una misión con su equipo y su general no lo he vuelto a ver..... Pero, ese no es el problema, el problema es que hace cerca de una semana he comenzado a tener sueños... ¡si sueños pero extraños! Eso no seria raro, después de todo soy joven y estoy en esa edad, de las hormonas. No seria nada raro que soñara con chicas.... no... pero el problema es que no sueño con chacas ¡sino con Yuu!_

-No voy a poder seguir así-estornudo de nuevo y se sonó la nariz- me voy a enfermar si me baño todas las noches- no... es... justo...-exclamo lo ultimo lastimosamente.

Rato después...

Allen y Lenalee comían alegremente en el comedor. Allen se detuvo y giro a ver a su amigo

-¿Lavi?-Allen ya se comenzaba a cansar de esa situación ya que en cierto modo le quitaba el apetito y eso no le gustaba.

-Eh...-Lavi reacciono, mirándolo

-Lavi.... ¿anoche tampoco has podido dormir?

.....

.....

.....

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por.....-lo miro, su amigo estaba decaído, cansado, casi ojeroso y se apoyaba en su brazo para no quedarse dormido

-Lo supuse...-exclamo con una gotita en la cabeza

-Anoche tampoco has podido dormir...-interrumpió Lenalee en la conversación-pero... ese es un problema...-exclamo colocando su mano en su barbilla en gesto pensativo

Lavi prefirió no escuchar, ni siquiera quería pensar en nada. Observo aburrido el comedor, se veían buscadores y uno que otro exorcista comiendo felices y contentos...

-¡_Cuánto me gustaría estar así!-_suspiro pesadamente para luego fijarse en un punto especifico, en una mesa alejada en donde no había sentado, la única mesa vacía.

-Yuu...-no pudo evitar pensar en él.

Esa era la mesa en donde Kanda comía, en donde se sentaba con su porte tan elegante a degustar su soba. Casi podía verlo, sus cabellos largos meciéndose con el ligero viento, cerrando los ojos, levantando sus palillos con fideos, entreabriendo sus tan delicados labios que tanto le gustaría........

-¡Maldición!-se paro sonrojado de su asiento, asustando a sus acompañantes.

-¡_Ahora lo estoy viendo hasta despierto!_-y salio rápidamente del comedor, con in notable sonrojo en el rostro, causándole sorpresa a sus amigos que lo miraban extrañados

.....

.....

.....

-Bueno.........-Lenalee hablo saliendo primera de la impresión- Allen ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?

-Si....pero...-una gota surco su frente- ¿es.... necesario hacerlo...?

-¡Claro que si!-Lenalee se paro golpeando la mesa y adoptando una pose heroica-¡después de todo es nuestro amigo!

-Bueno......-termino desistiendo-si tú lo dices....

.....................................................................................................................................................................

Pasaron los días...

_Estoy cansado.... ahora estoy peor que antes-suspiro- antes tenia el problema de los sueños pero aparte de eso, Allen y Lenalee últimamente han hecho cosas extrañas, puede que tengan la buena intención de hacerme querer dormir... pero... ¡creo que exageraron cuando trataron de dejarme inconsciente!. Aun me duele recordarlo-se toco la cabeza haciendo una mueca lastimosa-.... el problema es que yo no quiero dormir.....-comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos ligeramente-... necesito algo.... que me mantenga despierto..._

Y como si fuera una señal divina, vio a bookman quien se dirigía a la biblioteca leyendo un libro.

-¡Gracias Dios, sabia que no me habías abandonado!- grito fuertemente alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo, haciendo que las personas a su alrededor le vieran con cara de no querer saber que pasaba.

_-Acaso escuchaba mal...-_bookman se quedo tan sorprendido que el libro que leía se cayo y sus lentes casi hacen lo mismo.

-¿¿Qué??-enarco una ceja en duda no creyendo lo que pasaba

-¡Lo que escuchaste, quiero que me mandes a hacer trabajos!

Bookman lo miro escéptico_-¿Qué le sucedía? ¿acaso estaba borracho?... no eso no puede ser... después de todo es muy joven... seamos francos la orden no lo permitiría, así que no es eso... entonces.... ¿enfermo?...-siguió pensando-bueno no importaría ya que le convendría en cierto modo...._

_-_Haz el informe de la guerra de...

-¡No entiendes!- Lavi lo acerco más a él jalándolo del cuello de su traje de exorcista-¡necesito muchas más cosas que hacer!

Bookman le iba a gritar... ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él? Pero no lo hizo al ver en su discípulo verdadera desesperación

Pasaron más días, en los que Lavi permanecía en la biblioteca haciendo informes, todo su ser estaba enfocado en esto y no en dormir.... ¿pero hasta que punto podría llegar el cansancio?

......

......

......

-_Lavi..._

_-Lavi... despierta_

_-¡_Aprendiz idiota! ¡LEVANTATE!

-Eh...-Lavi se despertó asustado cuando se sintió ser golpeado por la típica patada panda en la cabeza

-¡Panda! ¿Qué te pasa?-se sobo la cabeza

-A mi nada..., pero tal parece que a ti si...-lo miro sonriendo burlonamente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Sospecho algo pero... eso no podía ser... no en ese momento...- Bajo los ojos temerosos, esperando no encontrar lo que pensaba- pero al hacerlo se encontró con algo que hizo que asustado cogiera pergaminos para cubrir "esa parte".

-Yo se cual es tu problema....

-¿Qué?-Lavi se volteo alterado- _¿acaso bookman sabia lo de los sueños? ¿Sobre Yuu?..._

-Claro- bookman suspiro-después de todo... estas en esa etapa de las hormonas alborotadas y... también creo que no has hecho nada desde que llegaste a la orden y......

-_Espera..._ -Lavi recordó que respirar era algo importante- _bookman solo sabia parte del problema_-respiro aliviado

-Tengo una solución...

-¿¿Cuál??-Lavi lo miro esperanzado, como si fuera su salvación, después de todo él es bookman y debe saber sobre esas cosas también...

-Pues....

Instantes después....

-¡AAH!- Lavi grito fuertemente asustando a las personas que pasaban por allí; en el momento en el que bookman lo descubrió él de por si se quedo petrificado, pero casi le da un infarto al corazón en el momento en el que bookman le sugirió que vaya a un burdel a desahogarse.

...................................................................................................................................................................

En la actualidad...

-¡Que!-Lenalee grito sorprendida dejando caer sus apuntes-Lavi ¿es cierto eso?-se acerco a él interrogándolo- ¿fuiste a un burdel?

-Pues...

................................................................................................................................................................

En otro lugar, mejor dicho en otra habitación muy cerca de allí...

-¡Maldito Lavi!-exclamo Komui con una venita en la sien viendo lo que sucedía por un monitor que conectaba con las cámaras que él había colocado en esa habitación

(**nota de autora: **claro, después de todo ustedes como creían que él dejaría que Lenalee estuviera en un cuarto a solas con Lavi, no claro que no, por eso él les presto ese cuarto... claro para proteger a su hermana y enterarse uno que otro chisme)

-Si tan solo te atreves a dañar la inocente mente de mi Lenalee, ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-grito mientras que sacaba un muñeco igualito a Lavi, con parche y todo, además de alfileres. Mientras que lo veía con gesto de psicópata esperando la respuesta del verdadero, ye que de eso dependía su vida...

.....................................................................................................................................................................

-Pues.....-si Komui se entera lo que dije, me matara ya que pensara que perturbo la mente de Lenalee (tan bien conoce la mente maniaca de Komui que dio en el clavo)

-No-contesto firmemente

-Ah...entonces esta bien-Lenalee recogió sus cosas y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba minutos antes.

-_Eso no es del todo cierto... la verdad si entre pero.... me sentí tan avergonzado al recordar porque iba que salí rápidamente_

-¿Y que paso después?

-Pues...

..................................................................................................................................................................

Continuando con el relato...

Pasaron más días Lavi ya no iba a la biblioteca, la razón es muy simple, es que todavía no olvidaba lo que había sucedido... era la cosa mas vergonzosa que le había ocurrido. Así que comenzó a leer libros respecto al tema de los sueños, al principio no encontró nada o todo lo veía sin lógica como él creía, pero encontró algo interesante

"_En los sueños tu subconsciente te quiere dar a conocer algo oculto dentro de ti"_

Esa frase quedo grabada en su cabeza, después de todo es lógico ya que cuando dormimos nuestro subconsciente actúa. _Pero... ¿Por qué sueño con Yuu solamente y no con cualquier otra persona?_

_-¿Por qué?... _lo pensó profundamente

-Porque.... lo extraño...-hablo su subconsciente sin darse cuenta

-_¿Lo extraño?_

......

......

......

-Si...-se dio cuenta lo que sentía- lo extraño, extraño su forma de ser, sus gritos, las bromas, su compañía y que me haga sentir que puedo tener sentimientos humanos...

Y desde ese momento Lavi no volvió a soñar con Kanda

-_Pero..... ¿Qué pasara cuando lo vuelva a ver?_

......................................................................................................................................................................

Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, sufrí mucho pensándolo....Sigo diciendo estoy algo triste porque Kanda no estuvo en este capitulo aunque... estoy feliz por el hecho de que aparecerá en el siguiente y se encontrara con Lavi... y no saben de que forma....

A las personas que también leen mi otra historia tiempo contigo y que se preguntan por que no mando el siguiente capitulo, prometo mandarlo el próximo viernes o sino el próximo domingo...de veras procurare escribirlo cuanto antes mejor...

Bueno ante todo agradezco a las personas que leen mis historias pero sobre todo a las personas que me mandan review....

Hasta la próxima....


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota extra para los que leen mi otro fic:**** De verdad lo siento por no enviar el otro capitulo de tiempo contigo antes, es que mientras que lo escribía hubo un problema con el archivo y....... bueno se me ha vuelto complicado terminar de tipearlo... pero tratare de acabarlo pronto.**

....................................................................................................................................................................

Hola de nuevo a todas las lindas personas que leen mis historias, se que van a querer matarme por no enviar antes el capitulo pero.... acuérdense de que si lo hacen no podré terminarlo (tono chantaje), es broma, solo me demore.......... por escribir la ultima parte que es un extra, aclaro: por eso esta los pensamientos de Lavi y de Kanda. Esto lo hice a último minuto a pedido de las personas que me comentaban que Lavi sufría demasiado.....y bueno.... espero que les guste.

Ahora que recuerdo...... en la parte final va a haber una nota mía que espero que la lean porque de eso depende que siga escribiendo y.... bueno nada más.

**Aclaración:**

-La pareja es **LavixKanda**

-El primer episodio es como casi el final, los siguientes son del pasado y los últimos van a ser la continuación del primer episodio.

-En los títulos, escribo yo las conclusiones a las que llega Lenalee, y los sentimientos que Kanda despierta en Lavi.

-En este capitulo la historia ocurre algunos meses después del anterior capitulo

............................................................................................................................................................

"SENTIMIENTO EXTRAÑO"

Había pasado una semana tras lo problemático de los sueños. Lavi se sentía tan feliz, tan tranquilo, tan relajado que se sentía casi poder volar; hasta que recibió una noticia que casi literalmente lo hizo caer de nuevo.

Lenalee llego emocionada al comedor, yendo directamente a la mesa donde comían sus amigos, es decir Lavi y Allen.

-Lenalee, ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto Allen a su amiga que parecía demasiado feliz ya que no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

-Tengo una gran noticia que darles....-momento de suspenso, en el que ambos pararon de comer para mirarla fijamente-mi hermano me dijo... que muy pronto Kanda y su equipo van a volver a la orden-dijo emocionada.

-¡Que!-ambos casi escupen lo que comían en ese momento.

-_Kanda va a volver..._

-¡Lavi! ¡a donde vas!- le preguntaron a su amigo pelirrojo quien salía del comedor apresuradamente.

.....

....

.....

Lavi caminaba por los pasillos de la orden, no le importaba a donde iba, lo único que quería....... era pensar

-_Yuu va a volver pronto... pero... ¡no estoy preparado emocionalmente para verlo de nuevo! ¡hace poco descubre que si presencia e ha vuelto importante para mi!.... pero....¡ no quiero que las cosas cambien! ¡quiero que las cosas sean como antes!....antes que se convierta en un verdadero amigo para mi.... quiero solo jugara con él para no aburrirme...¡nada más!.... aunque....¿que pasara cuando lo vuelva a ver?_

Lavi en medio de sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta que caminaba directamente hacia otra que no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia y al chocarse ocasiono que Lavi cayera encima de esta.

-_Auuuu.... duele.... desde ahora voy a prestar atención hacia donde voy-_pensó adolorido por el golpe

-Podrías quitarte de encima-se escucho una voz sarcástica.

_-Esa voz.... no puede ser...._

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la identidad de la persona que tenia contra el piso solo con ver una parte de su rostro..... después de todo.... _es imposible que alguien más tenga esos ojos aparte de él, tan oscuros, tan fríos pero calidos a la vez, tan inexpresivos pero a la vez con tanta emociones.... él..._

Sintió tocar algo delicado....

Bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que por la brusqueza del golpe había apoyado su mano debajo del traje de exorcista de la persona que tenia contra el suelo. Lo que tocaba era su piel... y no solo su delicada piel...sino que se apoyaba rodeando con su mano su tan fina cintura contraria para no perder el equilibrio además de que sus piernas entrelazadas perfectamente a casi ambos lados de la cadera contraria creaban una situación.... bueno.... algo....incomoda.

_-Yuu... ¿pero que?_

Levanto la vista de nuevo, enfocándose unidamente en su rostro-_¿desde cuando su rostro se veía así?, tan delicado....,tan fino..., tan..._ Por la poca distancia presto únicamente atención a sus labios que se entreabrían ligeramente y no al hecho de que trataban de hablar.

_-Esto no puede ser-_pensó sonrojado y casi al borde de un infarto- _¡no de nuevo!... ¡no puede ser!.... ¡debe ser un sueño!... si claro, un sueño.... ¡Y VOLVER A PASAR LO QUE PASE! ¡NOOOOO!-grito mentalmente antes de ver una total oscuridad y escuchar únicamente unas voces a la distancia..._

_-Usagi.... ¿qué haces bájate de mi?_

_-Usagi... ¡reacciona!_

...............................................................................................................................................................

_Esta oscuro.... ¿qué sucedió?-_se acordó de la anterior-_ fue un sueño.... el encontrarme en esa posición con Yuu de nuevo... debe ser un sueño.... eso explica el porque estoy acostado... quizás siga soñando..._

-Kanda... ¿que has hecho?

_-eh...._-ahora se sentía peor que antes-_ ¡no puede ser... ahora parece que también sueño con Lenalee!_

-¡Ya te eh dicho que eh hecho nada!

_Esa es indudablemente la voz de Yuu... pero tal parece que esta hablando con Lenalee_

-Si claaaro-se escucho sarcástica- ¡y no es nada frecuente que este en la enfermería por tu causa!

-Eso puede ser cierto... pero ¡no fue mi culpa ahora!-grito notablemente irritado lo ultimo-¡acabo de llegar y no es mi culpa que el Usagi se desmayara sobre mi!

.....

.....

.....

-Bueno....-la voz de Lenalee sonó más comprensible-últimamente Lavi se había sentido mal...

-¿Qué?.... acaso.... ¿le paso algo?

-Kanda... ¿acaso estas preocupado por Lavi?-pregunto Lavi sonando muy feliz

-¡QUE!.... ¡YO NO ME PREOCUPO POR ESE USAGI!

-Pero si.... si no tiene nada de malo... después de todo son amigos

-¡Yo no puedo ser amigo de ese baka Usagi!-grito exaltado

-Siii....claaaro........ Kanda, me parece que esta volviendo en si........ ¿que haces?

-¡Que más que a revisar si el idiota esta bien!

_-Así que todo lo que paso fue real...-_aun no lo podía ni quería creer-_ entonces si sucedió lo de....-_se sonrojo levemente ante un recuerdo fugaz de lo sucedido-_¿fue real eso?...._

Abrió los ojos tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba pero sintió un gran calor en su rostro ya que en el momento de abrirlos se encontró con el rostro de "esa persona" a tan pocos centímetros del suyo.

_-Yuu...._-murmuro débilmente

Si antes sentía un gran calor en el rostro ahora lo sentía arder, en el momento en el que sintió un contacto delicado y suave en su frente.

-Tienes la temperatura algo alta pero no tienes fiebre- Kanda dicto su examen tras compararla con la suya-bueno...-dio un leve suspiro-eso... es todo-y camino hacia la salida.

-Kan...

-Lenalee...-la interrumpió-antes que preguntes, estoy cansado solo voy al comedor.

-Ahhh... claro....

Y salio con pasos gráciles pero aun asi firmes, con una elegancia natural muy difícil de comparar.... parecía desplazarse con el movimiento del aire...-es lo que Lavi pensaba, lo que no se había dado cuenta era que seguía viendo casi embobado hacia esa dirección a pesar de que su objetivo se había perdido de vista. Él seguiría así sin darse cuenta, sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por un comentario que lo hizo rápidamente volver a la realidad.

-Kanda es muy apuesto ¿verdad?

-Aja...-afirmo sin darse cuenta-_pero... ¡QUE! ¡POR QUE LENALEE LE PREGUNTABA ALGO ASI! ¡ACASO PENSABA QUE ÉL...!_

-Si.... pero no te preocupes tu también lo eres-le sonrío

-Eh...-la miro-¿_acaso pensaba que estaba celoso de la apariencia de Kanda?_

_-_Si...-Lenalee continuo-pero él tiene algo-apoyo su mano en su barbilla pensando-en otras palabras yo me hubiera enamorado de él, si no lo quisiera como un hermano..... aunque eso eso es bueno ya que no me gustaría estar como otros tantos....-pareció meditar lo ultimo-bueno es hora de irme porque sino mi hermano seria capaz de....-en ese momento se escucho la voz de Komui gimoteando y llorando por su hermana en los altavoces escuchándose en todo el lugar.

-Bueno...adiós –y se fue rápidamente con una notable venita en la sien, un tic en el ojo y murmurando. Dejando a Lavi con la palabra en la boca y alterado por lo dicho por ella.

_-Otros...._

Minutos después.....

Se ve a Lavi caminando por los pasillos de la orden, mientras que sostenía en una de sus manos instrumentos de limpieza.

-¡Por que a mi!-es la frase que decía a la vez que caminaba. La razón era que tras salir de la enfermería, Lenalee le pidió el favor de llevar esos artículos a los baños termales ya que ella se había olvidado de colocarlos. Lavi iba a negarse pero Lenalee le dio una gran sonrisa, con la que no pudo negarse.

-Sigo pensando... ¡por que a mi! ¡no es justo!-grito haciendo un berrinche- ¡podría habérselo dicho a Yuu!..... Yuu...

-_Eso es bueno ya que no me gustaría estar como otros tantos....-_sin quererlo esa frase resonó en su mente.

_-¿Personas enamoradas de Yuu?_-río en el pensamiento por este hecho que le parecía muy poco probable-_es que, es decir, seria raro ¿Qué alguien se enamorara de alguien como él?, siendo franco a pesar de que somos amigos tiene muchos defectos es frío, insensible, sarcástico, agresivo, molesto, no muestra sus sentimientos...._

Lavi seguiría con la lista de lo que piensa de Kanda, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que ya había llegado frente a los baños termales de los hombres.

Levanto su mano tomando la perilla, pero se detuvo con un pensamiento.

_-¿Deberé tocar?, no importa después de todo yo también soy hombre y solo dejare esto y me iré._

Eso es lo que pensaba o mejor dicho planeaba hacer.... pero como todos saben "nada se predecir". Ya que al momento de entrar se encontraba alguien allí y no cualquier persona sino que era nada más y nada menos que Kanda quien parecía querer darse un baño.

En el momento en el que lo vio, muchas frases vinieron a él del porque había personas interesadas en él. En ese momento se podría decir que era la belleza frágil y hermosa en persona.

Sus largos cabellas oscuros caían sueltos como cascadas sobre sus hombros y espalda tapándole levemente el rostro dándole una extraña vista de fragilidad y melancolía en su mirada. Estaba sin su saco de exorcista y sin darse cuenta que alguien lo observaba lo que hacia era desabotonar lentamente los botones de su camisa exponiendo cada cierto tiempo algo más de piel.

Lavi estaba paralizado observando cada fragmento nuevo de piel expuesta y maldijo en el que se acordó de lo sucedido en el tren en su primera misión; ya que al recordar haber besado labios que en cierto modo se le antojaban de nuevo. Sintió un gran rubor en el rostro, paralizándolo por completo.

-Yuu...-murmuro débilmente al verlo. Eso fue lo único a lo que atino a hacer ya que su mente se debatía en el que hacer. Una parte de él le decía que debía irse, pero la otra le pedía quedarse.... ¿a que?... eso es lo único que no sabia.... solo sabia que podía y deseaba quedarse mirándolo...

-¡Lavi!

-¡¡¡AH!!!-grito al ser asustado por Lenalee quien acababa de llegar para colocarse a su lado sin que se haya dado cuenta.

-Lavi...¿ya has hecho lo que te pedí?

-Lenalee...-_ahora que lo pienso ¿para que vine?_

Lenalee antes de que escuchara una respuesta, vio en una de las manos de Lavi lo que le había mandado traer.

-Lavi... todavía no has hecho lo que te pedí-hizo un leve puchero para luego sonreír-no importa ya misma lo hare.

Antes de que Lavi la tratara de detener al acordarse quien estaba dentro.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-ese era Kanda ahora con la camisa cerrada completamente de nuevo, quien al parecer por la bulla había ido a ver que era la que sucedía.

_-Oh no... ¿Qué puedo hacer?, después de todo no puedo decirle que olvide la razón por la había ido solo al verlo quitarse la ropa...¡no eso nunca! ¡antes muerto!_

-Kanda ¡toma!

Lavi volteo a ver a Lenalee, quien sin que se haya dado cuenta copio lo que llevaba para dárselo a un sorprendido Kanda.

-¿Y esto que es?-pregunto al ver lo que Lenalee le había dado

-Pues lo que sucede es que Lavi y yo vinimos para traer esto y.... bueno...-rio nerviosamente-¡que disfrutes tu baño!-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomar de la mano a Lavi para salir rápidamente dejando a un Kanda totalmente confundido y con casi una visible gotita sobre su cabeza.

-Ufff...-Lenalee suspiro tras salir con Lavi de los baños termales-creo que nos salvamos... que bueno que Abia ido a revisar si lo habías hecho, ya que conociendo a Kanda si te hubiera visto solo, quizás hubiera pensado que lo estabas espiando o algo parecido.... cosa que es muy poco probable...-comento convencida.

-Siii claaaro, imposible...-sonrío nerviosamente a la vez que trataba de no pensar en las palabras que dicho Lenalee... quien en cierto modo había dado en el blanco.

-Lenalee...-ahora que recordaba él quería preguntarle algo que desde hace poco... pero muy poco le comenzó a inquietar.

-¿Si?...-la aludida giro a verla

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste...

-¿Sobre que?-pregunto confundida

-Sobre....... las personas interesadas... en Yuu

-¿Interesados en Kanda?-esbozo una sonrisa-ah... claro... casi lo olvidaba-dijo en un tono nada creible lo ultimo-y....¿que quieres saber?

-Pues...-desvio el rostro algo incomodo y cruzo los brazos.

-¿Ah?... pues...-se vio meditando colocando su mano en su barbilla-pues seran más o menos... la mitad.

-La mitad-suspiro en cierto modo aliviado-la mitad ¿de que? de un equipo, de una docena, de un escuadrón.

La mitad de la orden-termino la frase Lenalee para luego sonreír

-¡QUE!

.....................................................................................................................................................................

Se ve a dos personas conversando:

-Ya no puedo más yo.... los sentimientos que tengo por esa persona.... son muy fuertes...-exclamo pareciendo sufrir.

-Entonces díselos...

-¡Que!-grito alterado-no puedo... ¡no podría!...¿y si me rechaza?

-Pero es mejor que seguir así...

-Creo que tienes razón-pareció desistir y aceptar-voy a decirle lo que siento.... al exorcista Kanda-dijo lo ultimo convencido, hasta que sintió un peso en su hombro, volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que alguien se había apoyado en él.

-¡Hola!-les saludo el intruso

-Ho...la...-le contestaron nerviosamente

-Escuche lo que decían-les sonrío anchamente, aterrorizándolos por su comentario-aunque...-pareció pensar-no te recomendaría que te le declararas.

-¡Que!-lo miraron fijamente-¿Por qué?...

-Porque... ustedes saben lo violento que es... ¿verdad?-ambos asintieron-yo soy la prueba viva de ello-dijo convencido-además.... la más importante es que la anterior persona que se le declaro estuvo más de un mes inconsciente en la enfermería.

Lavi sonrío al ver lo aterrados y luego tristes que se pusieron aquellos buscadores, para luego irse decaídos dejándolo solo.

_-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_-se pregunto-_yo... no tengo derecho a ahuyentar a los pretendientes de Yuu, no es que este en contra que tenga una pareja...¡no para nada!-_toda su mente y todo su ser afirmaba eso-_aunque... no podría imaginarme a Yuu con alguien, en quien confíe.... en quien desee su compañía... que le sonría... que... que... ¡QUE! ¡eso no puede ser! ¡no quiero ni deseo que eso suceda!-pensó molesto- ¡que alguien me desplace y....! ¡no eso no puede ocurrir! ¡lo evitare de cualquier modo!... ¡después de todo él me pertenece a mi y a nadie más!_

_.........................................................................................................................................................................._

-Necesitaba esto para pensar-suspiro cansadamente- las estrellas se ven hermosas desde aquí- Lavi exclamo mirando al cielo

-¡Usagi!

-Eh...-el aludido volteo dándose cuenta de la presencia de Kanda quien se le había acercado hasta llegar a su lado- pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vista del lugar, ambos se encontraban solos en la terraza de la orden( no se como se le llama la cuestión es que están en la parte más alta)

-Estaba buscándote...

Lavi desvío el rostro tratando de ocultar el rubor que sentía en sus mejillas, en ese momento por sus palabras-_pero... ¡que me pasa!_-se gritaba mentalmente al sentirse extraño en su presencia.

-Quería preguntarte...-Lavi lo miro de nuevo- ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PLANEANDO?- le grito exaltado.

.....

.....

.....

-¿Qué?

-Pues te eh visto, caminando de un lado para otro en la orden... y sin duda estas planeado algo malo....... USAGI ¡DIME QUE ES LO QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO!

_-No puedo decirle que estaba ahuyentando a sus pretendientes..._

-¿Yo?-se señalo a si mismo-nada...-dijo inocentemente aunque por supuesto nadie le creía

-Kanda suspiro-_tal parece que no lo va a decir, entonces por lo menos...-_dime... ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Lavi suspiro aliviado por el cambio de conversación

-Nada...solo.... tomaba aire

-¿Con eso?-Kanda frunció el ceño y señalo la manta que Lavi sostenía en su mano.

Lavi miro la manta que Kanda señalaba.

-Ya...-sonrío anchamente-ya te eh dicho... cuanto me gusta tomar aire fresco

_-No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo un idiota-_pensó Kanda a la vez que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa que que quería asomarse en su rostro. Entonces hubo una gran ráfaga de viento que lo hizo tiritar y cruzarse de brazos para darse algo de calor.

Kanda miro molesto su vestimenta-¡_Maldición!_-pensó hastiado-_estaba tan ocupado persiguiendo al Usagi que se me olvido colocarme el saco ¡EL USAGI ME LAS VA A PAGAR! ¡TODO ES POR SU CULPA!._ Levanto el puño ya planeando la forma como golpearlo hasta que sintió algo calido en su espalda, miro sorprendido al ver que estaba cubierto con la manta que hasta hace poco Lavi sostenía.

Miro fijamente a Lavi esperando una respuesta.

-Pensé que tenias frío...

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!-le tiro la manta- ¡no soy alguien debil de quien se daba cuidar!-grito molesto dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

Lavi cogio la manta casi con cuidado, se sentó en el suelo, cerro los ojos y...

-Ya sabia que ibas a hacer algo así.....-entreabrió su ojo para ver a Kanda quien pareció detenerse por sus palabras y sonrío por esto- después de todo no creía que tuvieras la madurez suficiente para aceptar ayuda y que preferirías huir antes de...-iba a continuar hablando hasta que sintió que Kanda tomaba bruscamente la manta que sostenía.

-_Yuu..._-sonrío casi superiormente-_a veces los humanos son tan fáciles de predecir...... ¿Qué?_-se sorprendió por el hecho de que Kanda a la vez que se sentaba a su lado había colocado aquella manta para cubrirse a ambos.

-_Yuu..._

Kanda cruzo los brazos aparentando molestia y desinterés-se que... si te enfermas serias más molesto que ahora-fue lo único que dijo.

-_Lo sabia... eres diferente_-penso- gracias

Hubo mucho silencio y Lavi comenzó a sentir una gran incomodidad, no era por el silencio, es más era extrañamente confortable, sino por un extraño sentimiento que sentía dentro de él y eso lo confundía ya que nunca se había sentido así. Así que pensó que lo mejor era romper el silencio hablando, así que dijo lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

-Recuerdo que cuando llegaste Lenalee, te pregunto ¿si extrañaste a la orden? y...-Lavi se dio cuenta de lo que decía y callo-_no creo que Kanda me responda, él nunca lo haría, él..._

-Si...

-Eh...-Lavi lo miro sorprendido

-En cierto modo se podría decir que si extrañe a la orden-Kanda enfoco su vista en el cielo, a la distancia casi melancólicamente-no creo que sepas pero..... al igual que Lenalee yo también ingrese a la orden desde que era un nuño, es...... lo único que tengo...

-Yuu.....-. Lavi nunca creyó que Kanda le pudiera decir algo tan personal y eso lo hizo feliz ya que sentía que se acercaban cada vez más...

-No soy como Lenalee-Kanda pareció recobrar su personalidad altiva y orgullosa-no lo extrañe por el hecho de que piense que seamos un tipo de "familia" o algo así-dijo sarcástico lo ultimo- creo que.... más bien es costumbre.... eso no importa ya que estoy aquí y.....-se callo al parecer dándose cuenta que hablaba de más.

Lavi enfoco su mirada en los ojos de Kanda-_extrañaba esto... tu compañía.....a ti.... se que quizás esto no te lo pueda decir nunca, pero por lo menos...._

-Yuu....-el aludido giro a verlo-se que esto es algo tarde, pero...-sonrío- "okaeri"(bienvenido)

Kanda agacho un poco la mirada tratando de ocultar con su cabello la expresión de su rostro en ese momento- gra... ci... as

Y así ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia el cielo.

Hasta que claro Lavi aburrido por tanto silencio hablara cosas que sin querer molestaron a Kanda, haciéndolo regresar a la orden a la vez que un Lavi le seguía tratando de arreglar la situación aunque... mejor dicho la empeoraba.

....................................................................................................................................................................

Por fin lo termine este capitulo soy tan feliz. Me demore en la ultima parte ya que este extra lo escribí a ultima hora y es dedicado especialmente hacia ustedes que pensaban que hacia sufrir demasiado a Lavi y me preguntaban sobre Kanda, que era lo que sentía.

Como había dicho antes hay algo importante que debo decirles, de esto depende que mande el siguiente capitulo.....es que.... necesito que me manden una cierta cantidad de review. Necesito que lleguen a una cantidad "x", no es que los este chantajeando (mentira), es broma, solo es que últimamente me he sentido triste y se me eh vuelto más aburrido que costumbre escribir algo, aclaro aun me gusta escribir sobre esta pareja.... solo que me esta hastiando tipear y mandarlo....por eso estoy poniendo una cantidad para más o menos levantarme el animo y mandar el siguiente....

Después de todo el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo con los restantes recuerdos de Lavi ¿no quieren saber que pasara para que llegue a la desesperación del capitulo 2?... por fin Lavi sabrá que es lo que tiene....y.... ¿Qué hará cuando se entere?.... bueno eso solo yo lo se y ustedes, claro si llega hasta el numero "x" que me propuse.

Hasta la próxima......


	9. Chapter 9

Hola..... después de años nos encontramos de nuevo. Saben algo hace cerca de una semana el 13 de junio fue mi cumpleaños (tengo 17 actualmente. Creo que tengo que actualizar mi perfil ahora.... bueno..... que importa.). En ese día tuve permiso de usar todo el día mi computadora, iba a mandar este capitulo, solo que por culpa de mi hermana me entretuve viendo doramas.......

Y bueno lo siento por aguantar estas tonterías, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

**Aclaración:**

-La pareja es **LavixKanda**

-En este capitulo por única vez y la ultima van a estar dos recuerdos de Lavi. En la parte final va a continuar lo que sucede en el capitulo 2.

-En los títulos, escribo yo las conclusiones a las que llega Lenalee, y los sentimientos que Kanda despierta en Lavi.

.........................................................................................................................................................................

"CULPA"

Lavi Caminaba por los pasillos de la orden, cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué a mi?- es lo que se preguntaba.

_Flash-Back...._

-Que raro que Komui me haya llamado a su oficina, ¿acaso?....... ¡tendré una misión!-pensó feliz-¡que bien!

_Hace poco Yuu volvió y.... no se, se siente diferente estar con él, eh tratado que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes pero..... sin duda algo cambio.....-_suspiro- pero...... si me alejo por una misión y logre pensar claramente, quizás las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes......o.... ¿eso espero?

Minutos después....

-¡Iras a misión con Kanda!-exclamo Komui sonriendo anchamente a la vez que su alrededor se iluminaba.

-¡¡¡QUE!!!

-Es la mejor opción que tengo......-su sonrisa se borro drásticamente para dar paso a una sádica- ¡necesito alejarlo de mi querida Lenalee!-grito haciendo un berrinche y agitando los brazos- ¡desde que llego ha pasado mucho tiempo con mi querida hermana y eso... ¡no lo puedo permitir!-recalco lo ultimo mientras que unos rayos aparecían detrás de él haciendo el efecto dramático-. Iras con él y te recomiendo que te apresures ya que te esta esperando y no te recomendaría que lo hicieras esperar- dio un sorbo a su tacita de café finalizando su discurso.

Lavi tras salir del shock hizo la cosa más sensata del mundo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!- grito siendo escuchado por más de media orden.

_Fin flash-back......_

_-¿¿¿Por qué a mi????..... se supone que quería alejarme de Yuu pero ahora por culpa de Komui estaré más tiempo junto a él....._

-¡Hey usagi!

-Eh.....-la voz de Kanda lo saco de sus lamentos internos

-Es hora de irnos....

Pasando horas.....

Después de dejar sus maletas y demás en su habitación compartida de hotel (no se emocionen están en camas separadas). Salieron hacia el centro de la ciudad....

En el respectivo lugar (aclaro: son como las 6 de la tarde)

-Sera mejor separarnos, así será más fácil buscar la inocencia....

-Nos encontraremos aquí de nuevo dentro de dos horas.

Lavi estaba aburrido es que..... _¿para que buscar tanto? Si ni si quiera se sabia a ciencia cierta si había una allí..... ¿y si hubiera?, eso es muy poco probable-_se contesto mentalmente.

-Tengo sed, supongo que tomare algo y luego seguiré buscando-pensó cansado para dirigirse a un bar cerca de allí.

Lavi estaba tomando su bebida hasta que sintió un empujón que la hizo caer-¿mi bebida!-pensó con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento.... pero...-se escucho una voz femenina a su lado- ¿si quiere puedo comprarle otra?-sugirió esta vez casi provocativamente.

Lavi volteo y se encontró con la persona que había prácticamente tirado su bebida. Era una mujer muy bonita según pensó, usaba un pequeño escote y sus cabellos notablemente largos los llevaba amarrado en un lindo y gracioso moño.

_-Supongo que después de todo si podré divertirme....._

Rato después.....

En una habitación ambas personas se quitaban la ropa entre besos y caricias para darse placer, un placer que les durara mucho tiempo.

Lavi pareció despertar por fin- me duele la cabeza- exclamo lastimosamente- creo que tome demasiado......

Miro el reloj ubicado en la cómoda de la habitación.

-¿Son las diez?.....- miro a la chica durmiente a su lado- pero.... ¿Quién es?, no la recuerdo. En realidad no le dio importancia al hecho de que ambos permanecían desnudos en una cama o algo parecido, solo se sorprendió en el hecho de que al ver sus cabellos largos y oscuros, sueltos en los almohadones, no pudo pensar en nadie más que no fuera en....

-Yuu......

_-Nos veremos aquí dentro de dos horas....-recordó_

-Ya son las diez-miro el reloj de nuevo- se supone que debería haber ido a las ocho..... pero.....-medito-. Supongo que Yuu habrá regresado al hotel y que.... ¡cuando regrese seguro me regañara!-pensó aterrado al recordar el carácter de su amigo- entonces..... retardare el tiempo de llegada-pensó feliz- dormiré un rato más- y como dijo cayo en los brazos de Morfeo de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos cansadamente

-Son las doce- miro el reloj. A pesar de haber dicho que quería alargar el tiempo de llegada, había algo que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, él quería regresar...

Cogio su ropa poniéndosela de nuevo y antes de salir miro por la ventana.

-Esta lloviendo mejor me llevo un paraguas...- y salio cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertarla.

En el hotel, frente a la habitación....

Giro cuidadosamente la perilla de la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Antes no le hubiera importado que las personas supieran lo que hizo es más lo celebraría, pero por alguna razón no quería que Kanda se enterara, la razón, no quería perder su respeto.... quizás..... esa era una de las tantas razones que llego a pensar pero fue a la única a la que le presto la debida atención. Pero al abrirla lo que obtuvo fue sorpresa ya que al entrar no pudo encontrar rastros de él.

-¿Yuu?- busco por toda la habitación pero no pudo encontrar rastros de él (que no era muy grande que digamos, y siguió sin encontrarlo)

-Yuu, ¿Dónde estarás?

Su pregunta fue contestada casi inmediatamente con la aparición de una persona que acababa de llegar

-¿....¿Lavi??....-se escucho una voz detrás de él. Lavi giro tras escuchar su nombre, encontrándose ante una mirada sorprendida y confundida con la que Kanda lo miraba. Eso lo preocupo y extraño a la vez, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue al ver su estado, ya que Kanda se encontraba totalmente empapado y tiritando por el frío.

-¿Yuu?

Kanda pareció reaccionar al escuchar su nombre y frunció el ceño.

_-Creo que será mejor disculparme ahora...._

-Yuu, lo siento....

Kanda lo miraba fijamente y apretaba fuertemente su puño

-_Yuu.... me va a matar-_pensó Lavi dramáticamente a la vez que ya se imaginaba la escena del crimen, las personas saliendo llorando a lagrima viva mientras que decían: pobre.... era tan joven... y eso lo altero ya que lo vio como si hubiera sido real.

-¡Lo siento! ¡no fue mi culpa el no haber ido!-hablo apresuradamente- ¡fue la chica con la que estuve!..... ¡SI LA CHICA!- declaro casi acusadoramente- ¡ELLA ME TENTO, EMBORRACHO Y....!.... bueno.....-río nerviosamente a la vez que llevaba su mano a su cabeza.

-¿Chi.... ca?- el gesto de Kanda cambio a uno más tranquilo, triste y casi se podía apreciar en su mirada una especie de decepción.

Hubo un gran silencio que incomodo a Lavi, él esperaba que le gritara, que le regañara, que lo golpearía o... ¿algo parecido?, pero lo único que hizo Kanda fue acercarse a su cama, tomar una muda de ropa seca y dirigirse hacia el baño.

Lavi estaba preocupado y extrañado..... ¿Por qué no le decía algo?.... ¿Por qué se veía así?.

-¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿acaso estas molesto conmigo?-un nudo se comenzo formar en su garganta- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo tanto tiempo en la lluvia?-le grito preocupado por su estado y la vez esperando una respuesta suya.

-Nada solo.... ser un idiota-y cerro la puerta del baño

Las cosas no iban como Lavi las esperaba y eso él lo sabía.

-_¿Qué pasaría si no le vuelve a hablar? ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas cambian desde ahora? ¿ y si lo evita, acaso.....¿seria capaz de estar sin su presencia?_

_-_Yuu....-ya había tomado la decisión, estaba inseguro, pero necesitaba saber la razón de su comportamiento.... ¡necesitaba saberlo!

Se acerco decidido hacia la puerta del baño cuándo encontró un pequeño rastro en el piso, eran unas pequeñas manchitas... ¿Qué son?- se acerco a observarlas- ¿es sangre?

-Yuu... ¿acaso estas herido?

Iba ahora más decidido que nunca a hablar con Kanda, hasta que escucho fuertes golpes en la puerta, trato de ignorarlos pero no parecían querer cesar. Así que la abrió esperando despachar rápidamente a la persona que tocaba.

-¿Un buscador?

-Exorcista Lavi.....-era notable el asombro del buscador y su alegría al verlo- ¡Que bueno que esta vivo!.

-Eh....-se sorprendido por su comentario- ¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?

-¿Por qué?, ¿no sabia?.... en la tarde aparecieron muchos akumas y el exorcista Kanda peleando con ellos... –su voz comenzo a flaquear-....se llegaron a herir....

-_Así que por eso estaba en ese estado, pero_.....-se dio cuenta de algo-¡¿Por qué sigue sangrando, si eso sucedió hace horas?! ¡DEBISTE HABERLO TRATADO CUANTO ANTES Y LLEVADO A UN LUGAR SECO! ¡NO SABIAS QUE PODIA EMPEORAR SU CONDICION ESTAR TAMTO TIEMPO EN LA LLUVIA!... ¡QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!

-Lo se....-el buscador lo interrumpió luciendo un gesto triste-trate por todos los medios de hacerlo, pero por más que insistiera, él no quería ceder, se veía preocupado por algo, cuando le pregunte solo me dijo que esperaba a alguien.... Conseguí recientemente hacerlo regresar pero yo...... quise saber si estaba bien y....-el buscador parecía avergonzarse ya que no podía seguir hablando

.........

........

.........

Pero viendo que esta usted aquí... ya no tengo porque preocuparme, que pase buenas noches-hizo una leve reverencia para luego salir.

_Cuando le pregunte solo me dijo que esperaba a alguien...._

-Yuu....-una gran angustia invadió su pecho- Yuu...estas en ese estado por.... mi culpa

_-Nos encontraremos aquí de nuevo dentro de dos horas_.

-Estabas esperándome.....

-¿Quién era?-se escucho una voz irritada detrás de él

-Mi...cha...el, el buscador

-Ah... claro....

-¡Yuu!-se giro bruscamente a verlo-_¡Queria explicarle! ¡lo necesitaba!-_ yo.....

-¡No estoy molesto contigo!

-Eh....

_-¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿acaso estas molesto conmigo?_

-No estoy molesto contigo, después de todo vas a ser un bookman y no es tu deber...... solo...... ¡estoy molesto conmigo mismo!-apretó fuertemente su puño- ¡por haber querido confiar en ti!

-........-Lavi no sabia por que pero sentía como algo en su interior se rompía al escuchar sus palabras

-No te preocupes... ¡eso no volverá a pasar!-dijo Kanda a la vez que se metía a su cama dispuesto a dormir

-Yuu.... yo....

-¡Tu también vete a dormir!-le grito dándose la vuelta- ¡no hubo inocencia así que regresaremos mañana temprano!.

-Lo siento...-fue lo único que Lavi murmuro antes de hacer lo que Kanda le dijo, el dormir, el problema es que no pudo conciliar el sueño, había algo que no lo dejaba dormir. Una sensación triste, agria, molesta y amarga a la vez. Era la culpa que no lo dejo dormir esa noche y muchas más......

..................................................................................................................................................

"ANGUSTIA"

Los suspiros inundaban la habitación. En una cama se encontraban dos personas, una sobre la otra.

-Yuu....-jadeo entrecortadamente a la vez que comenzaba a besarle con pasión y dulzura.

Un leve empujón lo hizo abrir los ojos y ver a la chica debajo suyo.

-¿Yuu? ¡ese nombre otra vez!-pregunto confundida y a la vez notablemente molesta- disculpa pero mi nombre es....

_-¿Acaso dije su nombre mientras lo hacíamos? ¡maldición!_. Lavi se bajo de la cama y se coloco su ropa de nuevo.

-¡Hey espera!-la chica trato de detenerlo llamándolo pero no pudo ya que él se había ido corriendo, alejándose rápidamente del lugar

_-¡_MALDICION!¡QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA!- grito a la vez que corría casi frenéticamente teniendo como destino la orden.

Al llegar sus pies los llevaban automáticamente por los pasillos y sin preocuparse por la dirección solo miraba a la nada.

-_¡Que me pasa! ¡en que demonios me estoy convirtiendo!...... Yuu..... ¿Dónde estarás ahora?, aun no regresas de tu misión y si....._

Una alegría inigualable se formo en su rostro al verlo de nuevo- estas bien....

-¡Yuu!-adopto una actitud alegre tratando de ocultar con esto todas las emociones que sentía al verlo de nuevo-. Y a pasos rápidos trato de alcanzarlo.- ¡Ya eh terminado mi misión y tal parece que tu también! ¿Cómo te ha ido?-le sonrío alegremente

-No tan divertida como la tuya-Kanda lo miro despectivamente y a pasos más rápidos e alejo de él dejándolo impactado por tan fría respuesta.

-Yuu.... ¿Por qué?

(**Notas de autora: ustedes recuerdan lo que paso en el capitulo 2, del cabello y de Lenalee pues eso fue lo que después paso)**

............................................................................................................................................................

Actualidad (conversación de Lavi y Lenalee).....

-¿Y que sentiste?

-¡Me sentí molesto conmigo mismo por haber hecho algo así!.... no se.... ¡confusión! ¡melancolía! ¡tristeza! ¿decepción de mi?..... ¡NO LO SE!-grito exasperado- no se...... ni siquiera se...... ¿por qué estoy así?.....-dijo lo ultimo casi lastimosamente, tratando de ocultar con sus manos la desesperación que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Lenalee dejo de escribir para verlo casi maternalmente- y..... ¿Qué paso después de que saliste del comedor?....

-Yo.... no se.... solo que..... ¡cuando vi a Yuu con ese buscador! Yo...-apretó su puño notablemente irritado- ¡sentí una gran ira dentro de mi! y lo único que recuerdo es haberme llevado a Yuu, colocarlo contra la pared y decirle..... decirle.....-dijo dejando a un lado la irritación para dar paso a la vergüenza ya que se veía como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al recordarlo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué le dijiste?-se el acerco Lenalee esperando impacientemente su respuesta

-Yo.... bueno....- el sonrojo aumentaba a la vez que trataba de desviar el rostro bajo la escrutinosa mirada de Lenalee- yo..... le dije...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que.....-_Maldición realmente no quería decírselo, fue algo demasiado vergonzoso después de meditarlo._

-¡Lavi!-Lenalee comenzo a sacudirlo tratando que deje de pensar y le diga

-¡LE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA QUE SUS OJOS VIERAN A ALGUIEN MÁS QUE NO SEA YO!-le grito ya exasperado por su insistencia.

-¡De verdad!-grito emocionada a la vez que comenzaba a rallar casi frenéticamente algo en sus apuntes.

-Si pero...-su rubor aumento- ¡ni siquiera se porque se lo dije!-grito tratando de defenderse

-Siii claaaaaro...

-¡En verdad no se porque se lo dije!-cruzo los brazos incomodo a la vez que pensaba: _Ni siquiera se porque le digo esto a Lenalee, si yo que voy a ser bookman ni siquiera lo se ¿Cómo podría saberlo ella?..... es imposible...._

-Lavi ya se que es lo que tienes

-¡Que!- grito sorprendido no creyéndoselo- _por fin iba a saber que era lo que tenia_

_-_Lavi tu....

Cerro los ojos esperando el dictamen-_ ¿quizás sea algo extraño? ¿grave? ¿quizás una enfermedad?_

-Lavi tu estas enamorado de Kanda

-E... na...mo...ra....do...-balbuceo-_ ¿enamorado?_-esa frase resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza-_ él estaba enamorado de Kanda..... eso lo explicaba todo, pero.......¿si la respuesta era algo tan simple? ¿Cómo él que iba a ser bookman no lo sabia, si se supone que tendría que saberlo todo?.......... ¿Por qué?...... porque-_se contesto automáticamente-_ porque el amor no se puede aprender solo...... sentir......- Aunque si lograba examinar bien sus sentimientos había algo que no concordaba bien.... _

-Lenalee....

-Si-la aludido detuvo su fiesta interna para prestarle atención

--Lenalee....... me eh dado cuenta que.....yo no estoy enamorado de Yuu.....

-¡QUE!-grito casi aterrada- ¡no puede ser que me haya equivocado! ¡es imposible que....!-callo al verlo levantar su cabeza para mostrarle una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Yuu.... yo me eh dado cuenta.... que lo amo

-Lavi........... ¡LAVI!-le grito al verlo querer salir por la puerta- Lavi ¿A dónde vas?

-A donde más.....-le contesto como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo- voy a declarármele a Yuu

-¡Que!, pero......-miro su reloj sorprendida- ¡Lavi es muy tarde! ¡son cerca de la medianoche!, creo que seria mejor que esperaras hasta mañana temprano y...

-Lenalee...-el gesto de Lavi se suavizo al voltear a verla- ahora que se que lo quiero no me pidas que espere más-y salio por la puerta de la habitación.

-_Lavi...... estoy muy feliz que hallas descubierto tus sentimientos: ansiedad, interés, confianza, admiración, preocupación, un vinculo especial, celos, cariño, nostalgia, culpa, angustia y..... sobre todo.....-Giro la hoja mostrando una frase que parecía haber sido marcado muchas veces. Era la palabra amor._

_-Realmente espero que Kanda te corresponda....... buena suerte......_

Lavi corría por los pasillos de la orden, por fin podría decirle a Kanda lo que sentía y lo especial que era para él. Y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Se detuvo al ver una silueta a unos metros delante suyo, que no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

.¿Yuu?-murmuro sorprendido al verlo- ¿pero que hacia allí? ¿a tan altas horas de la noche?

..........................................................................................................................................................

**Aclaración:**

-Este no es el ultimo capitulo

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

-A mi amiga Eliana (nueva en el mundo del laviyuu) que me amenazaba y me chantajeo para que mandara este capitulo. (nota: ¿ahora si me puedes devolver mis hojas?)

-A todos ustedes por sus comentarios ya que llegaron a la cifra x

**Nueva nota o petición:**

Ahora les pido que lleguen a la cifra ¿50? ¿Será posible?.. Lo siento es que tengo una manía enfermiza por los ceros. Pero si lo logran juro que mandare lo más pronto posible el siguiente capitulo.

**Adelantos del siguiente capitulo:**

Solo les diré que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Ustedes saben lo que pensaba Lavi pero..... ¿y Kanda?

Y bueno...... hasta la proxima.........


	10. Chapter 10

Antes que nada les agradezco tanto por el hecho de leer mi historia… ¡me encantan!. Pero en la parte final van a ver 2 comentarios míos que espero que lean ya que de eso depende que mande el siguiente capitulo, pero antes de eso….. eh aquí una aclaración por lo que sucedió en el anterior capitulo:

**Campaña a favor de Lavi:**

Les soy franca había escrito el anterior capitulo inspirada en hacerlo bonito pero… casi me cayo un baldazo de agua fría al leer comentarios en los que le reclamaban duramente a Lavi el haber hecho eso… y bueno… aquí están las explicaciones:

1) El estaba más que confundido con lo que últimamente sentía. Acuérdense que él es un aprendiz de bookman y no sabe nada respecto a los sentimientos y lo peor de todo es que no sabe como tratar con ellos.

2) El recuerdo de angustia paso meses después de el recuerdo de culpa.

3) No pude ponerlo porque no tenia tiempo pero las características de las 2 chicas con las que se acostó era que ambas tenían: un cabello largo y oscuro, poseían la tez blanca y sobre todo tenían rasgos algo asiáticos. Así que viéndolo del lado bueno… él se acostó con ellas pero en su subconsciente…¿adivinen con quien lo hizo?. La respuesta es más que obvia… es por eso que de la confusión que tenía paso a tal desesperación que se le vio después. **(Nota: Por supuesto que Kanda es el más lindo a pesar de que ellas eran mujeres y el hombre)**

Espero que tras esto lo puedan entender mejor….

Y bueno terminando con estas tonterías eh aquí el capitulo….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Se escuchan las fuertes pisadas de una persona por los pasillos. Al llegar frente a su habitación esta persona abre la puerta encontrándose con algo extraño en el piso, era un sobre dirigido hacia él.

Lo miro de nuevo. Leyera donde leyera decía exactamente:

_Para: el exorcista Kanda Yuu_

-_¿Qué demonios será esto?_-pensó Kanda y sin muchas ganas (en realidad ninguna) la abrió y se dispuso a leerla. A la vez que leía se podía ver claramente como aparecía una especie de rubor en su rostro.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!-grito a la vez que rompía el sobre y lo arrojaba al tacho de basura.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(**Nota de autora:** Había dicho que iba a poner lo que pensaba Kanda pero nunca dije desde que parte…. Espero que no se desilusionen lo que sucede es que tengo la manía de explicar los detalles y bueno…. Esto me pareció que debería explicarlo…. Pero si hay personas que se aburren….no se preocupen en la parte final va a ver algo que de seguro les gustara)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Días más adelante:

-¡Quiero que me mandes a una misión!-grito Kanda a la vez que con furia golpeaba el escritorio de Komui, quien trataba por todos los medios que su tasita favorita no se rompiera.

-Es que… no hay ninguna misión………… bueno… ¡no todavía!-se apresuro a corregir ante una mirada fulminante de Kanda y comenzó a agitar sus brazos teniendo por su seguridad.

Para sorpresa de todos incluso de los científicos quienes veían con pavor la escena y ya apostaban cuanto de vida le quedaba a Komui (¿Cuánta lealtad? ¿verdad?). Salio de la oficina murmurando frase como: idiota, incompetente, bastardo y demás cosas que no podría escribirlas….

-¿Qué le sucede a Kanda?-después de haber pasado el peligro Rivers se la acerco a Komui- ¿Por qué querrá irse tan pronto si hace pocos días regreso de una?

-No tengo la menor idea…-contesto Komui quitándole importancia dándole un sorbo a su "preciada tasita" sobreviviente a la furia de Kanda.

Kanda caminaba molesto por los pasillos de la orden… eso no seria raro más bien seria raro que no lo hiciera… pero esta vez era diferente…. Él estaba mucho más molesto que de costumbre. La razón era muy simple ya que desde el momento en el que encontró esa en su habitación le llega una a diario… ¡eso era algo que no podía soportar! y lo ponía de peor humor que el de costumbre.

_-Es que… ¡¿a que clase de idiota se le ocurre hacer una broma así?!..._

_-¿Lavi?..._

_-No eso no puede ser…-_sacudió efusivamente su cabeza ante la extraña idea-_ después de todo el idiota esta en una misión y es imposible que él sea el que se las envié…_

Lavi o no él no permitiría que "esa persona "se quede sin su merecido…. Pero antes de eso… ¡el quería irse lo más pronto posible!, ya que no podría seguir soportando que alguien le enviara esa clase de cosas... patéticas para su gusto…

Pasaron más días….

Kanda se encontraba recostado en su cama maldiciendo a más de medio mundo (**notas de autora:** cosa rara ¿verdad?... por si acaso lo digo sarcásticamente), hasta que desvió la mirad enfocándose en algo que yacía en el piso, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora… era otra carta.

_-¿La leería?... ¿o debería hacer como las otras tantas las cuales las arrojaba a la basura sin necesidad de leerlas?_

La cogio, la iba a votar pero… sintió algo en esta en particular…. Era un presentimiento extraño…

Se paso las frases cursis, según él… y llego a una parte al final de esta, en donde decía exactamente una fecha de encuentro.

-_Por fin iba a conocer a esa persona o mejor dicho… ¡POR FIN PODRIA HACERLE PAGAR DE LA MANERA MÁS CRUEL A ESA MALDITA PERSONA QUE LE HIZO SEMEJANTE BROMA!_

Guardo la carta en su bolsillo y salio de su habitación recuperando un poco su humor habitual (es decir su mal humor habitual).

-Te sucedió algo bueno…

-Eh…-giro a ver a la persona detrás suyo

-Lenalee… ¿eras… tú?

-Yo… ¿qué?-

-¡TU HAS SIDO LA DE LAS CARTAS!-la señalo con una notable irritación

-Yo… ¿qué cartas?- le pregunto más confundida que nunca

Como única respuesta Kanda le tiro la carta que guardaba en su bolsillo.

Lenalee la cogio y la comenzó a leer. Se notaba como su expresión cambiaba a la vez que la Leia.

-Kanda, que….

-_De seguro ahora se disculpara—_pensó Kanda ya pensando en disculparla ya que a pesar de querer no podía enfadarse con ella.

-Kanda que… que… que… que… ¡que lindo!-grito emocionada causando sorpresa en Kanda por su reacción.

-¿Quién te a mandado esto?-le pregunto más emocionada que antes

….

…

…-gota en la cabeza de Kanda- No… has sido tú…

-No ¿por qué?... o mejor dicho… ¡por que pensaste que yo lo hice?

-Pues cuando dijiste que si me había pasado algo… yo pensé que…

-No-negó con la cabeza-yo pensé que mi hermano ya te había dicho que ya tenias una misión, como estabas tan enfadado por no ir a una yo pensé que serias feliz

….

…

….- Kanda en shock…

-Pero Kanda… ¿quién será tu admirador secreto?-lo dijo colocando su mano en su barbilla

Al parecer pensativa

-EHHHHH

(**Nota de autora:** Ahora ya saben como es que Lenalee se entero de las cartas, del admirador y la fecha de encuentro)

Kanda caminaba por los pasillos de la orden. Hoy era el día en el que encontraría o mejor dicho masacraría al dueño de la broma. Escucho unos pasos rápidos acercarse a él.

-_No hay duda… solo puede ser ese idiota…_

-¡Hola Yuu! ¡ya eh terminado mi misión y parece que tú también! ¿Cómo te ah ido?

-_Como lo había pensado era Lavi…_

-Pues…-se detuvo a verlo, se veía cansado y lo que tenia en su ropa… ¿era?..

……….. ¡No tan divertida como la tuya!-fue lo único que le grito antes de irse dejando a Lavi completamente solo.

Después de avanzar un buen trecho, Kanda se detuvo…

-_¡¿Por qué demonios le dije eso?!, yo… ¡no tengo derecho a regañarle por las idioteces que hace fuera de las misiones!... aunque… no se… ¿por qué aun me siento molesto?_-y comenzó a apretar sus puños cada vez más fuerte

Después de pensar un rato, decidió no darle importancia y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos donde se supone había sido citado.

-_De seguro no habrá nadie…_-fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de entrar, pero contrario a lao que había imaginado si se encontraba alguien allí, parecía ser un buscador.

-¿Quién?-se le acerco más confundido que antes. Él pensaba que era una broma y que él idiota que jugaba con él no iría, pero… su presencia no estaba en sus planes.

El buscador se volteo, mostrando su rostro. Era Michael, un buscador joven con él que había tenido algunas misiones antes.

-Exorcista… Kanda- el buscador balbuceo al mirarlo frente a él- yo… bueno un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas a la vez que trataba de hablar.

Kanda al estar totalmente confundido en el momento en el que quiso un dar otro paso hacia delante, su otra pierna no reacciono como él quisiera haciendo que se tropezara.

-¿_Acaso se iba a caer?.... sin duda su día comenzaba a mejorar-_pensó irónico

Sin duda como él pensó se caería… claro sino fuera porque alguien lo sostuvo de su mano, evitando que esto sucediera y lo ayudara a mantener el equilibrio.

Kanda lo miraba, sin duda ahora estaban muy cerca y eso lo incomodaba pero… había algo que lo incomodo aun más era el darse cuenta de algo… ¡_POR QUE DEMONIOS AUN SOSTENIA SU MANO!_

-Yo…-el buscador se le acerco más, acortando la distancia entre ambos

_-¿Quién será tu admirador secreto?_- sin querer recordó lo que Lenalee le dijo-_¡acaso era verdad? ¿se le iba a declarar? ¡no puede ser!_-pensó ruborizado y a la vez aterrado por esa idea.

-Yo siempre te eh querido y…

Kanda se quedo petrificado al escuchar sus palabras y a lo único que atino a hacer fue desviar el rostro tratando de ocultar el molesto rubor que sentía y su turbación.

-Yo siempre te eh querido… desde que te vi. por primera vez y…

-¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO PODIA MOVERSE!?-pensó más aterrado que antes

Kanda reacciono_… ¿qué es lo que hacia? ¿qué es lo que paso?_

Miro al frente y se sorprendió al ver a Lavi quien al parecer molesto lo jalaba bruscamente de la mano, obligándolo a caminar detrás suyo.

_-¿USAGI?... ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?-_ahora reacciono por completo y forcejeo por liberarse.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas que estas haciendo?- le grito enojado, pero callo en el instante en el que sintió como unos brazos a los lados de su cabeza, lo obligaban a retroceder y permanecer contra el muro, entre el cuerpo contrario y la pared.

-Lavi…-murmuro al verlo con la cabeza gacha-_pero… ¿Qué le sucede?..-_¡Lavi! ¡responde idiota!-le grito esperando una respuesta por parte suya.

-Tu…-Lavi levanto la cabeza, dejándole ver sus ojos verdes molestos-tu…-le reitero acercándosele- tu… ¡ibas a aceptar a ese buscador!-le grito notablemente molesto.

-Yo…-un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro ante la repentina pregunta-_… ¿Por qué el idiota le preguntaba algo así? ¿si no es su asunto? ¡no tendría porque importarle!_

-Yo no… yo no lo haría ¡idiota! ¡y si lo hiciera no seria tu problema!

Lavi ejerció más fuerza en su agarre ahora en sus hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos

-Yuu, no entiendes… yo… ¡yo no quiero que tus ojos miren a nadie más que a mi!-grito para luego irse dejando a un Kanda sonrojado e impactado por lo dicho por Lavi.

-_Kanda…_

_-Kanda…_

_-Kanda…_

Kanda reacciono al escuchar una voz llamándolo

-¿Lenalee?...

-Kanda… ¿has visto a Lavi?... estoy preocupada por él y por como salio del comedor…

Kanda recordó algunas acciones de Lavi…

-Lenalee… Lavi últimamente se comporta raro… ¿tu podrías?...

-¡Claro que si!-le grito emocionada antes de que Kanda terminara y salio al parecer muy feliz.

-_¿Cuándo?… ¿hace cuando comenzó a oscurecer?_-y sin recordar lo que había pasado se dispuso a regresar a su habitación.

-Disculpe…

Una voz nerviosa detrás suyo, lo hizo voltear. _Era el mismo buscador de antes_-pensó sin darle importancia- _que… ahora que recordaba... ¡ERA EL MISMO IDIOTA QUE SE LE HABIA DECLARADO EN LA TARDE!_.... ¡_seguro esperara una maldita respuesta! ¡pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer?... ¡no podía rechazarlo así nada más… pero aceptarlo ESO JAMAS!_

_-_Yo… bueno... no creo que … nosotros, el..-comenzó a balbucear Kanda aterrado a la vez que pensaba: ¡_COMO DEMONIOS SE RECHAZA A ALGUIEN!_

-No se preocupe-el buscador lo interrumpió al parecer algo triste-sabia que usted no me correspondería… yo solo quise decírselo…-y tal como vino desapareció, pero antes de eso murmuro algo que dejo a Kanda pensando de nuevo- espero que feliz con el exorcista Lavi…

-¡Que! ¿Lavi? ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?

_-¡No quiero que tus ojos miren a alguien más a mi!_-recordó sin quererlo

-Ahora que recordaba…. _¡El idiota que quiso decir con eso! a pesar de pensarlo bastante aun no entendía… ¡¿Por qué últimamente se comportaba extraño?! ¿POR QUE?...._ _El tenia que saberlo-_pensó decidido y dispuesto a cumplirlo. Después de caminar sumergido en sus pensamientos al parecer no se había dado cuenta que estaba frente a la habitación de una persona.

-_¿Pero… que hago aquí?-_se pregunto al ver que estaba frente a la habitación de Lavi y que levantaba la mano al parecer para tocar. Volteo hacia una ventana y se dio cuenta que era muy de noche…

_-Sin duda esta durmiendo…._-y bajo su mano dispuesto a irse.

En ese momento sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la mano obligándolo a entrar a la habitación y recostarlo sobre la puerta. Trato de protestar pero fue callado al sentir un contacto calido en sus labios….

_¿Qué será?....._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A que soy mala por dejarla en esta parte pero por algo están mis peticiones:

1) Esta vez la cantidad es 65… se que soy mala ¡les juro que máximo pondría 60 porque me gustan los 0 pero… lo que sucede es que este capitulo sigo escribiéndolo y a pesar de gustarme lo estoy empezando a encontrar algo pesado… así que por eso necesito su apoyo!

2) Necesito su ayuda en algo muy pero muy… importante… ustedes saben que tengo otra historia LavixKanda (en el que Kanda es mujer) pero eso no importa… ¡lo que importa es que necesito que lo lean y comenten! Quizás me pregunten ¿Por qué? ¿Y que tiene que ver?. La razón es que eh hecho una gran apuesta con mi hermana al ver la cantidad y necesito que los review aumenten (si gano me dará la plata apostada pero si pierdo le tendré que dar ¡mi plata! ¡eso no es justo!) el acuerdo era que no tenia que pedir ayuda pero… ¡que importa! ¡ella no lee esta historia ya que es homofobica! ¡y lo que no sabe no le hará daño!(en la guerra, el amor, los doujin y la plata todo se vale)... ¡POR FAVOR….!. No quiero pagarle…

Así que por esto les pido este favor especial… y si no le hacen por las buenas tendré que hacerlo por las malas.

Si pierdo la apuesta, a pesar de que lleguen a 65 no mandare el siguiente en meses, meses, y más meses… hasta que me pase la depresión (eso se demora bastante). Y se quedaran con la intriga del que pasara. Solo para incitarlos a enviar los review (no es necesario que les guste…¡ SOLO COMENTEN!) aquí adelantos del siguiente capitulo…

_**Adelantos del próximo capitulo:**_

_-Lo sabia… después de todo él iba a ser un bookman y le era prohibido amar, pero… por lo menos esta… tan solo esta vez… él quería ser egoísta, olvidar esa norma y que Kanda… la única persona a la que amo le correspondiera… pero era imposible… por más que quisiera era imposible…_

_Abrió los ojos tristemente pero estos cambiaron hacia un gesto sorprendido._

_-Eso no puede ser… que Yuu…_

A que es una buena incitación a que manden review…..Aparte les diré que incluso yo me sorprendo de que tan bien me este quedando este capitulo

¡Así que por favor mande un review ahora, manda ya! (nota de autora: me siento anuncio)

Hasta la próxima…. (claro… solo si cumplen mis molestas condiciones… incluso yo lo se… y solo porque salio mi modo combate y acepte la apuesta…-suspiro cansado)


	11. Chapter 11

Hola hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad? ¿como están?

Mirada fulminante de lectores……

Esta bien, no me maten… tengo excusas de verdad para no haber escrito antes lo que sucedió fue que: no tengo tiempo, me mude, ustedes ya entienden cajas y más cajas pues e plena mudanza mi historia se perdió y tuve que empezar de nuevo… saben que es lo peor de todo es que ¡¡¡después de no escribir tanto tiempo no recordaba como seguir el hilo de la historia!!

. Ah…….cierto al final voy a poner una nota o petición que espero que lean porque les voy a pedir su opinión en algo. Bueno ya dejo las excusas y el drama así que aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste porque me mate haciéndolo

* * *

Principio del formulario

Yuu…… calmate … soy yo…..

-Lavi…

-Si te suelto .. ¡te calmaras?

Afirmación de cabeza de Kanda

-Y mas importante… ¡no me golpearas?

Se ve a Kanda pensándolo seriamente un rato para luego afirmar con la cabeza

-Esta bien…- Lavi suspiro antes de quitar su mano de la boca de Kanda y se alejo un poco solo por precaución

-¡POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO!

-Solo fue para que no te asustaras

-Yo no me asusto-le grito Kanda saliendo de sus casillas

-Esta bien, esta bien…-Lavi levanto ambas manos en gesto pacifico tratando de calmarlo-_eso no era el momento de hacerlo enojar-_ yo solo quería decirte algo… yo

Ese era el momento adecuado para declarársele era de noche, había luna llena, todos estaban durmiendo, estaban solos en una habitación y…

-Eres un idiota-es frase arruino el perfecto ambiente que ya planeaba

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Lavi le reclamo

Kanda lo miro enfadado- ¡y como explicas tu extraño comportamiento últimamente?

-Eso es distinto…. Yo… esto-Lavi comenzó a tartamudear-_¿demonios! Aun no me siento capaz de decirle que él es la verdadera razón de todo._

-Y eso explica que te hayas acostado con esas mujeres durante las misiones

En ese instante maldijo el momento de haberlo hecho y que sobre todo Kanda se enterase

-Yuu… ¡eso no volvera a pasar! ¿te lo prometo!-le dijo tomandolo de los hombros para que lo vea y sepa que es verdad lo que le decia

-No sigas..

-Eh..

-¡Digo que no sigas diciendo tonterias, idiota!- Kanda se separo rápida y bruscamente de su agarre de Lavi- ¡se que como sucesor de bookman debes mentir para salvarte el pellejo!-Lavi se quedo en shock al escuchar sus palabras-pero no le diré a nadie lo que paso asi que… ¡¡ no tienes que prometerme nada!!

-Yuu…

-¡Asi que no continues con esta farsa y deja de comportarte como un verdadero idiota!

-¡Yuu no entiendes! ¡tengo que decirte algo! yo…-dio un paso hacia delante pero se detuvo al ver que Kanda retrocedía uno al mismo tiempo

-¿Y para eso me trajiste?-alzo una ceja interrogante- ¡me trajiste para que continuaras con tu farsa?

-¡No es eso! ¡demonios!.... necesito decirte algo importante que hace poco descubri… yo…

-Aun sigues con eso-Kanda suspiro con cansancio-no entiendo…… no entiendo….. ¡¡¡no entiendo como bookman puede soportar a un idiota como tú!!!

-_Si fuera otra persona no le hubiera contestado….. tal vez hubiera cambiado la situación con una broma solo que… esas palabras viniendo de él…. No se porque pero las siento diferentes……. creo que me…. ¿duelen?_

-Tienes razón soy un gran y completo idiota-Kanda lo miro extrañado al oir sus palabras- ¡soy un gran y completo idiota que a pesar de no deber y ni siquiera saber lo que era el amor se enamoro loca y perdidamente de una persona fria e insensible! ¡soy un idiota que sin querer se enamoro de ti!

-_Eh… ¡acaso lo había dicho?-(_en realidad lo habia gritado)

Se tapo la boca rapidamente pero era demasiado tarde sin duda Kanda ya lo habia escuchado

…….

…….

…….

-Estas… bromeando… ¿no es verdad idiota? ¡lo que dices no puede ser! ¡no puede ser! ¡es imposible!.....eso nunca va a pasar…..

_-Lo sabia… después de todo él iba a ser un bookman y le era prohibido amar, pero… por lo menos esta… tan solo esta vez… él quería ser egoísta, olvidar esa norma y que Kanda… la única persona a la que amo le correspondiera… pero era imposible… por más que quisiera era imposible…_

Lavi cuando abrio los ojos no habia contado ni siquiera imaginado con la perfecta imagen frente a él

Los rayos de luna penetraban por la ventana iluminando la habitación y sobretodo a la persona parada en medio de esta. Se podia ver claramente com un hermoso rubor adornaban las mejillas de Kanda, haciendo que estas contrastaran con su tez blanca creando asi una hermosa vista. A pesar que sus palabras se oian firmes y seguras, su apariencia delataba que sentia lo contrario ya que aparte del rubor se veia como claramente comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

-_Él estaba nervioso…_

Lavi sin perder más tiempo se acerco a él y lo estrecho entre sus brazos sorprendiendo a Kanda por completo, se separo de nuevo para sin decirle nada darle un dulce y delicado beso, en sus labios, aquellos labios con los que tanto habia deseado probarlos de nuevo tras su primera mision juntos.

Principio del formulario

Primero comenzaron a besarse dulcemente pero luego el beso se volvió más apasionado llegando al punto de que Kanda retrocediera sin darse cuenta en busca de espacio personal-

Lavi con una mano tomo la cintura de Kanda y con la otra lo tomo del rostro queriendo profundizar el contacto, cosa a la que Kanda se resistía, así que sin pensar en una mejor solución usando su lengua delineo los finos, suaves y tersos labios de Kanda quien bajo la guardia por la sorpresa, Lavi aprovechando este momento logro penetrar en la boca de Kanda perdiendo por completo sus sentidos el dulce interior de la boca contraria.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, ambos sumergidos en su mundo, cayeron sobre la cama uno sobre el otro.

-Au…-Kanda gimió lastimosamente ante la repentina caída pero fue callado al sentir otra vez los demandantes besos de Lavi.

-_¡Demonios! Como bookman él sabia que el oxigeno era la cosa más importante que hay solo que ahora… en este momento… como Lavi… ¡lo detestaba!, lo detestaba porque por su culpa no podía seguir besando a Yuu ¡Y eso no es justo!-. _Así que usando todas sus fuerzas ya que su parte racional y su resistencia se lo pedían dejo de besarlo cosa que no duro más de unos cuantos minutos ya que al verlo jadeando entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado, con el cabellos desordenado y con un hilo de saliva lo hacia verse tan……: _Yuu… ¿Cómo es posible que te veas tan apetecible?_-pensó Lavi y sin perder tiempo lo beso de nuevo, sonrió mentalmente al ver de que Kanda le respondió de igual manera. Perdiéndose de nuevo en el placer, se fijo y beso casi descaradamente en el frágil, suave y deseable cuello que este tenia, queriendo marcarlo como suyo.

-Uhm… Lavi…

El oirlo gemir su nombre lo excitaba cada vez más, le gustaba sus labios, su piel… y necesitaba más.

Con una mano y casi con brusqueza le quito su pointal, dejando caer así a una hermosa cascada de cabellos azules, y con la otra se apoyo en el pecho contrario y desabotono el primer botón de su camisa, besando cada fragmento nuevo de piel descubierta.

Kanda ante el peso contrario quiso retroceder para darse más espacio con lo que no contó fue que al hacerlo ocasiono que ambas piernas entrelazadas crearan una cercanía más que sugerente que los estremeció a ambos por completo.

-_Ya no puedo soportarlo más-_penso Lavi y se quito la camisa casi frenéticamente y beso a Kanda más apasionado que antes teniendo solo una cosa en mente: necesitaba y deseaba hacerlo suyo…

En medio de caricias y suspiros logro quitar por completo la camisa de Kanda. Lo tenia casi a su merced. Era tanto lo que sentía en ese momento, al besarlo y al sentir que este le correspondía, que llego a pensar por un instante que nada de lo que sucedía fuese real.

Trazo con las yemas de los dedos por el pecho ajeno queriendo recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero este se detuvo al llegar a su pantalón en donde sin poder contenerse más bajo el cierre su cierre.

-No… espera…-Kanda en medio del beso jadeo entrecortadamente.

Lavi sin escucharlo y solo siguiendo sus deseos no se detuvo y comenzó a meter su mano bajo el pantalón contrario.

-¡¡No lo hagas!!-Kanda lo empujo de repente, alejando así sus cuerpos

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho-_¿acaso lo había entendido mal? ¿tal vez Yuu no lo quería y él solo…… lo obligaba a hacer algo que él no quería…?_

Con una expresión de dolor bajo la mirada encontrándose con la de Kanda- _se ve tan hermoso…_-pensó_-_. Se encontraba debajo suyo, con los cabellos sueltos y rodeando su rostro, con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, con su respiración agitada y mirándolo sonrojado y tal vez algo…… ¿asustado?

-Yuu……

Siempre pensó que la expresión "era tanto el dolor que sintió que su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos", era muy entupida y extraña ya que como siempre había pensado no tener uno le parecía la cosa más ilógica..... solo que ahora…… ahora sentía que eso era lo que pasaría con su recién descubierto corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras… aquellas que no quería oír…..

-Yuu acaso….. ¿acaso no me quieres y lo malentendí todo?

-¡No es eso idiota!-le grito Kanda y casi al instante se sonrojo de nuevo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- es otra cosa…

-¿Y entonces?.....-Lavi lo miro fijamente haciendo que él otro desviara la mirada al parecer incomodo- lo que sucede es que…… bueno… yo no… yo no….-comenzó a balbucear más nervioso que antes-yo no….

-¿_No? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_-pensó Lavi-_ese "no" podía significar muchas cosas pero en este clase de situaciones solo podía ser una sola cosa…_

-¿Acaso?-su corazón se estremeció solo al pensarlo

-¿Acaso?... Yuu… ¿podría ser que?..... bueno…… podría ser que tú no….. lo hayas hecho…… y que….¿Yuu tú eres virgen?

El aludido solo se limito a desviar el rostro, más sonrojado que antes, dándole claramente eso como respuesta.

_-¡¡El maldito usagi es un completo idiota!! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre que él haría algo así?! ¡¡NO CLARO QUE NO!!_ _¡después de todo con sus entrenamientos, con sus continuas misiones, por el hecho de que considerara a más de medio mundo idiotas, además de no tener tiempo para el romance!! ¡¡¿Cómo creía ese entupido usagi que tendría tiempo… PARA ESO!!-_pensó Kanda.

Lavi por un momento pensó que su corazón se pararía o que por lo menos saldría de su pecho por la emoción que sentía.

La persona debajo suyo… a la que amaba… le decía que era virgen y que él seria el primero en…… sin duda… ahora que sabia, quería más que nunca hacerlo suyo, ser uno, pero un pensamiento para nuestra mala suerte paso por su cabeza; Yuu no quería hacerlo después de todo por algo lo empujo y él no quería forzarlo… bueno…… en realidad si quería es más lo ansiaba pero no podía ya que ¿Qué pasaría si es que después de hacerlo Yuu lo evita?....... ¡eso sin duda no podría soportarlo!, ya que no había pasado por tanto solo para perderlo de ese modo ¡¡NO!! ¡¡ESO NUNCA!!, así que…

-Esta bien-le sonrió dulcemente causándole sorpresa a Kanda y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, sin llegar a profundizar el contacto, y se acostó a su lado en la cama

_-Lavi ¿acepto?_-suspiro Kanda en cierto modo aliviado-_no pensé que lo haría, es más había pensado en golpearlo si osaba sobrepasarse…… supongo que será mejor que me vaya_-cogio su camisa que se encontraba en la cama y se paro dispuesto a irse cuando un fuerte tirón lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en la cama donde fue posesivamente abrazado por Lavi

-¡¡Hey usagi!! ¡tú dijiste que no ibas a hacer nada!-le grito enfadado y con un sonrojado por la nueva cercanía.

-Se que te lo dije solo que… quiero que duermas conmigo

-¿Eh?-Kanda levanto la vista notablemente sorprendido

-¡¡No es lo que piensas!!-se apresuro a explicar Lavi ante la mirada acusadora que Kanda le dirigió-yo solo…… quiero que… duermas conmigo… solo abrazados…

Al acabar su frase un rubor apareció en el rostro de Kanda casi al instante-¿Y por que querrías que durmiera aquí?-alzo una ceja interrogante pero aun sonrojado por lo dicho por Lavi

-Solo que…-desvió la vista algo nervioso al querer expresar sus sentimientos-solo que cuando despierte no quiero pensar que todo esto fue un sueño y…..

-¡Ya cállate! ¡ no me dejas dormir!-le reclamo Kanda fingiendo enojo y trato de encontrar una posición más cómoda sobre el pecho de Lavi.

-Yuu…

-Solo duérmete….

Lavi sonrió y estrecho a Kanda con sus brazos más fuerte que antes queriendo tenerlo a la mayor cercanía posible.

-Buenas noches Yuu…

Así ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta que…….

-¡Lavi levántate!-se escucho un grito que los despertó al instante, alertas, como si estuvieran bajo un ataque sorpresa de akumas

-Acaso puede ser que… ¿bookman?-Lavi pregunto aun sorprendido esperando que no sea cierto lo que pensaba

Si ¿a quien esperabas, aprendiz idiota? O mejor dicho ¿Qué haces despierto todavía?

-Yo…. ah……

Ambos se miraron en silencio por un momento para asimilar lo que sucedía y Lavi por fin respondió- yo nada… ¿qué tendría que hacer?

-Lavi tú no me engañas así que abre inmediatamente esta puerta

Kanda vio a Lavi indeciso y aun pasmado por lo que sucedía

-Lavi eres un idiota…-murmuro sin ser oído- aun tú sabes perfectamente lo que bookman haría si nos encontraran así que…- a pesar de no querer hacerlo ya que era un fuerte golpe a su orgullo no tenia más opción que ocultarse-y todo por culpa de ese idiota al que…… bueno… al que él… ¡demonios! Aun no podía decirlo… era demasiado empalagoso y cursi el pensarlo-

-A ver desechando posibilidades: debajo de la cama, rotundamente no, en el ropero menos, en la ropa amontonada…… ¡¡antes muerto que entrar allí!!. De repente apareció una leve brisa dándole una buena idea

No tenia mucho que pensarlo asi que cogio sus cosas y salio por la ventana, apoyandose en mugen, clavo dicha espada en la pared y asi logro el impulso necesario para dar un salto , digno de un acróbata profesional para llegar a la azotea sin hacer el más minimo esfuerzo y conservando aun su porte perfecto.

De repente aparecio una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

-¡Demonios!-Kanda cogio su camisa y se la puso pensando y repasando todo lo que habia pasado hasta ahora.

_-Todo paso demasiado rapido....... en un mismo dia se encontró con su admirador secreto que resulto ser un buscador, Lavi se le declaro, estuvieron a punto de.. ¡¡BUENO ESO NO IMPORTA!!,bookman apareció, me tuve que esconder de él y ahora estoy en el techo congelandome. _

En ese momento sintio que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

_-¡¡Es el colmo ahora me ataca un maldito pervertido!!_. Kanda iba a golpearlo hasta que escucho una voz que a pesar de negarlo, lo calmo de golpe.

-Yuu, pense que te habia perdido…-y lo abrazo acortando más la distancia

_-Lavi....... ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué dijo?_- ¡¡idiota!! ¡no me llames por mi nombre!-le grito enfadado por el comentario-¡Sueltame usagi!-y comenzo a forcejear para liberarse

-¿Y por qué lo haria?-Lavi le sonrio y se limito a abrazarlo- sabes…… estuvo muy cerca que…… bookman nos descubriera….

-No faltara mucho para que eso suceda ¿verdad?-Kanda contesto y recordo el momento en el que escucho la conversación de Komui y bookman, en ella bookman decia perfectamente como iba a ser su trabajo en realidad, que los usaban, que no tenian sentimientos y que sobre todo no deberian tener un corazon

-Tú… cuando eso ocurra…… me dejaras…..¿verdad?...... después de todo un bookman no puede tener un corazon.

_-¡Demonios!_-penso Kanda-¡¡_en este momento ma siento la persona más estupida sobre la Tierra!! ¡¡estaba sufriendo como un idiota y le pidia amor a alguien que no debe sentir!_

-Yuu…-Lavi abrio grande sus ojos al escucharlo y al sentir su muy oculta tristeza.

-Yo...... -como respuesta Lavi lo estrecho más fuertemente sobresaltando a Kanda y obligandolo a levantar su mirada.

-Yo… nunca haria algo asi……. Yo no lo podria soportar…… no sabes cuanto sufri aceptando estos sentimientos por ti y si te tendria que dejar ahora … yo antes preferiria morir….

-_Esas palabras…. ¿Por qué tuviste que decirlas?_

-Yo te amo…..-Lavi levanto el mentón de Kanda para darle un dulce y delicado beso. Cuando este termino lo abrazo, manteniendo la cabeza de Kanda en su hombro mientras que su barbilla descansaba en su hombro.

-Te prometo que no te dejare-murmuro

-Idiota….

-Lo se, solo soy un idiota que te ama

-¡¡Ya callate!!-le grito sonrojado Kanda

Y asi quedaron abrazados hasta que…… bueno… hasta que Kanda creyo que ya era más que suficiente.

_-Esta bien… después de todo Lavi y yo somos…..¡¡bueno eso no importa!! Y que después de esas palabras ahora acepto querer a ese estupido usagi, solo que……_

-Hey

-Uhmm……

-Conejo….

-Aja…-se escucho un suspiro por parte de Lavi

-¡¡Conejo ya sueltame!!

-¿Y por qué tendria que hacerlo?.... estoy muy comodo aquí-se acomodo más cerca de Kanda

--¡_demonios!-K_anda se enfado al escucharlo y al presentir que se reia (acuerdense por la posición no podia verlo bien). Y no podia separarse de él ya que sin tener a mugen a su alcancey que a pesar de no aceptarlo incluso él sabia que Lavi era más fuerte fisicamente que él no podia hacerlo.

-Además- continuo Lavi-no creo que puedas hacer algo para evitarlo..

_-¿Qué es un reto?_-penso Kanda-_bueno no pensaba usar esto pero no me queda más remedio._

-¿Y bookman?-pregunto

-¿Bookman?-Lavi de golpe se alejo solo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos- ¿y ahora bookman que tiene que ver en todo esto?-le reclamo sin poder evitaralzar su tono de voz y mostrar algo de…… ¿celos?

Lo miro fijamente esperando su respuesta

-Kanda entrecerro los ojos- ¿_el usagi que demonios esta pensando?_

_-_¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo?

-¿Qué?

-De que tenias que ir a la biblioteca

-¿Biblioteca? ¿era por eso que hablabas de él?-Lavi asimilo lo dicho por Kanda y sonrio abrazandolo de nuevo más fuerte que antes.

-¡Hey idiota sueltame!

-Uhm…-Lavi no contesto y solo se dedico a pensar en lo que Kanda le habia dicho-biblioteca…… biblioteca… biblioteca-comenzó a murmurar como automata hasta que por fin reacciono.

-¡DEMONIOS ME OLVIDE DE IR A LA BIBLIOTECA!-Lavi grito tan fuerte que fue oido por toda la orden que al dia siguiente trataron de matarlo.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

PETICION:

Se que pedir o preguntarles esto es algo extraño lo que sucede es que en un principio yo habia ideado de que en este capitulo acabaria la historia ya que por fin se conecto con el primer capitulo solo que……FALTA QUE HACER Y ESCRIBIR por ejemplo bookman no los ah descubierto, no ah sucedido la escena yaoi que les prometi (lo siento no me senti capaz de escribirla , por el momento) y se me ocurrieron unas ideas que podria usar como ¿ustedes se imaginan como seria su primera cita a escondidas de bookman? Es algo rar pero me gusto pensarlo.

Asi que por eso necesito su ayuda. ¿Qué me aconsejan?¿debo seguir o no? Bueno…. Aun no se si escribire un siguiente capitulo asi que leere sus review……¿Cuántos? No se tal vez cinco, diez…… los que sea no se, luego tomare la decisión.

**Agradecimientos:**

Nunca me tome el tiempo de hacer esto pero como tengo un poco de tiempo libre lo hare.

_Drocell Kainz__, __Marievolo Kruriat_(Muchas gracias a ambas por apoyarme en mis tres fics) _niiku, __Luna Elric Hyuuga_, (gracias a ambas por apoyarme desde el inicio)

Y……..

_Sanctuary, yuu hachiko, __ChiKaon__, __Sekine__, __Neko-Tiara__, deskdraik, Luna-chan, __Jigoku Yuki__, __Karen Tsukamoto__, __icegirl2711__, __Akemi Nakazawa__, LUCIANAMI, ely, liza12, __, Haruhi Juliet-Pon, Yunt, Tsuabasa, aureale-sama, -Eva 01-,yami-02, kaily, lelou-v, yuan_lee Y_ _Barek_( te puedo preguntar algo no se como lo tomes pero por casualidad ¿eres un chico?. Aclaro no tengo nada en contra de esto de hecho conozco a varios chicos que leen este genero. Lo siento si te molesto solo soy curiosa y por cierto gracias por decirme lady es la primera vez que me lo dicen)

Espero de verdad que acepten lo de continuarla ya que de verdad quiero escribir lo de la cita y bueno esperare impacientemente sus review para saber su opinión

Hasta la próxima(espero)……


End file.
